The Gift in You
by IndianSpice
Summary: Rory and some of her fellow Chiltonites have to work on a project together. There will be new twists and discoveries along the way. This is for all of you Trory fans out there!
1. 1 The Pairing

Rating: PG (for now I guess)  
  
Pairing: R/D right now (I know, I know I suck); eventually R/T  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing so if you sue me you'll get zilch.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I just started writing fics (I know that I'm not that good). This is just a little idea that I got and I'm not sure if I'll finish it or not. Please tell me how I did and how I can get better. A special thanks to Ally for beta-ing this for me. Thanks!  
  
Priya  
  
  
  
The Gift in You  
  
She got up that morning dreading it. Another day of Chilton, another day of people who hated her or just simply chose to ignore her, another of tests, another day of homework, basically another day of hell. Another day in the life of Rory Gilmore.  
  
She attempted to make her alarm clock stop by pounding on it, but that only resulted in her tumbling off her bed, and the grunting noises of the pigs growing louder. Lorelai just had to go out and buy the barnyard animals sound alarm clock for her. She finally managed to get up and went to take a shower.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"In the kitchen babe."  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"I'm already way ahead of you."  
  
Lorelai handed Rory a mug of the steaming java."Thanks."  
  
"So, how was it like getting up to the to the sounds of the perky piggies this morning?"  
  
"Well for one thing, it certainly wasn't perky. In my pathetic attempt to turn it off I fell off the bed, and now I have a bruise on my head. I probably damaged several of my very important brain cells, which probably explains why I can't remember a thing about my biology test,"expalined a very annoyed Rory.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry babe and trust me you'll do fine on that test."  
  
"Yeah well, I better get going or I'll be late,"said Rory walking to the door.  
  
"Ok kiddo, I'll meet you at Luke's after school today, said Lorelai. Then with a mischievous smile added, "And don't worry tomorrow you'll have the pleasure of waking up to lovely sounds of the duckies."  
  
**********  
  
Rory trudged into the hallways of Chilton preparing herself for the day that awaited her.  
  
"Why won't you open? You're an evil little locker you know that? You think with all the money we pay for this school they could at least get some decent lockers," said Rory trying to get her locker to open.  
  
"I know what you mean, replied Paris whose locker was almost as bad as Rory's at opening up. "But I figured out this little trick, if you click it up and pound on it at the same time it pops open. But you've got to be careful or-"  
  
Paris was too late at warning Rory, for Rory had already found out what was the consequence for not opening the locker carefully was. Rory's locker popped open with such a force that it sent Rory flying backwards and she crashed into a muscular body. Without even having to turn around Rory knew whom the body belonged to. Tristan DuGrey.  
  
He saw girls as things to be claimed; he saw them as possessions. He had gotten everything he wanted in his life. He had the body, the face, the money, the name, but the one thing missing in his life was love. He didn't open himself up to anyone because he didn't want to get hurt. He had many conquests and all of them he had achieved. He would get all the girls that he wanted and when he was satisfied he went on a search for a new target. He had always thought of girls that way until the day she arrived in his life. Rory Gilmore.  
  
She was so pure, so innocent, so caring, and so full of life. She didn't care about name or money; she cared about the person within. The first time Tristan had looked in her blue eyes he saw a spark in them like no other. He saw passion, joy, love, happiness all the things that he was missing in his life. He saw all the things that he was desperately craving for. From that day on he knew that he had to get her. But she was like no other girl that he had ever met. She wasn't falling at his feet like the entire female population of Chilton. She didn't give him the time of day; she was witty, clever, smart, and simply beautiful. He tried to be nice to her but everything he did was stupid. He couldn't help himself from being a jerk to her; she did things to him without even trying. He hated the power that she possessed over him.  
  
As she crashed into his body she felt his tight chest a surge of electricity flowed through their bodies as soon as they touched.  
  
"Just can't keep away from me now can you Mary? If you really wanted to do this all you had to do is ask and I could have easily arranged it for us. And all along I thought you were so innocent."  
  
Rory was trying to get but couldn't because her foot was caught under Tristan's body. "You're evil," she muttered still trying to get up.  
  
"Now Mary, that isn't a very nice thing to say to a person who so graciously acted as a cushion to your fall."  
  
"I was talking to my locker but now that you've mentioned it yourself I think that you're evil too Tristan," replied a very annoyed Rory who was still trying to get up and failing miserably.  
  
"You know Paris you could do the civil thing by offering to help me up," said a very annoyed and red Rory.  
  
"Sorry, I'd love to but I'm too busy laughing here," refused Paris and walked off in the direction of her first class.  
  
"Are you saying that you're not enjoying the little position that we're in Mary?"  
  
"Tristan, the only time that I would enjoy this little position that we're in is if I was a 300 pound sumo wrestler and could hear the cracking of your bones right now,"stated Rory dryly and finally managed to get up.  
  
"Ouch, Mary you wound me."  
  
"Don't worry Tristan dear," cooed Summer as she walked towards them, "I don't think Rory is the right person to make you feel your best in that position."She lacks the charm and charisma that I posses at this particular skill. She has nothing to offer and she's not even rich; her grandparents pay her tuition."  
  
Rory turned around to face Summer, fire dancing in her eyes as she spoke,"Just because I don't make out with every boy in front of me doesn't mean that I don't have anything to offer. It means that I actually have morals and values that are far too dignified for you. And money can't buy everything; after all it still hasn't managed to buy you brains. And Summer, did you mean possessing the charm and charisma of being a slut, because you do seem to display quite a mastery at that particular skill," and with that Rory headed to her first period class, leaving Summer and Tristan watching in disbelief.  
  
Paris was leaning against the door watching the whole scenario as Rory stormed in. "Impressive Gilmore, but I wouldn't get on Summer's bad side."  
  
"Yeah well that's what happens when you wake up to the sound of pigs grunting and have had only one mug of coffee,"grumbled Rory as she took a seat.  
  
"Good morning class. This week were going to be working on a project involving the life styles of your peers. You will each be paired off into partners, whom I will be choosing, of course. And by the end of the week I expect you to hand into me papers that you have written about what you have observed about your group and the environment that they live in. Anita, Matt, and Dan, Henry, Paris, Tristan, and Rory, Julie, Simon, Louise, and Summer, Madeline, Jack, and Landon. Please meet with your group and try to get started. You will have time to work on this project in class, but you must also find time to work on it together."  
  
Tristan and Rory, it sounded so right, so perfect. At the sound of their names being called his ears perked up. He couldn't believe that he would get to find out more about the girl that already fascinated him. He would get to explore her life, which seemed so perfect. He would get to spend a whole week with her. He would get to see his Rory everyday. Except she wasn't his. She was Dean's. She loves Dean and she hates me. She hates me.  
  
Tristan and Rory it fit together so well, but the look of horror on her face didn't seem to show that. She had to spend a whole week with him. She had to see him every single day even after school. He would find out about her life, which she wanted to keep separate from her school life. He would torment her and make her life a living hell. She was not looking forward to the next week.  
  
Tristan got up and moved his desk near Rory's and saw the horrified expression on her face. She looked like the world was coming to an end. She sat there frozen her eyes wide and cold. And what hurt most seeing the expression on her face was that he was the cause of it. He was the one that wiped the friendly smile off her face, he was the one that made her bright blue eyes suddenly burn out and become cold, he was the one that she hated. Suddenly he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell him that he didn't mean to hurt her and that he really wasn't what he seemed like. Then he realized that he could and he would. 


	2. 2 Plan B

Rating: PG (for now I guess)  
  
Pairing: R/T eventually; Rory/Jess and Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for L/L  
  
Discalimer: I have nothing so if you sue me you'll get zilch.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter. At first I was going to have Rory and Dean together then later on having them break up. But then I thought why make everyone suffer? (no offense to any Dean lovers) But Dean might come ahead along with Jess in the future chapters to cause some tension between Rory and Tristan. (Depends on the reviews and what you guys think) Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I luv ya! And with further ado the greatly awaited chapter…lol.  
  
The Gift in You  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Paris's voice broke Tristan's thought, "Look I want to get an 'A' on this project and let me tell all of you that I will. No one will ruin my chances of getting an 'A', understand? First we need to map out a game plan of where to meet. Any suggestions?"  
  
*********  
  
As Rory got off the bus she saw Lane waiting for her with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey! You do know that I worship you right now don't you?"asked Rory guzzling down the coffee.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a natural goddess," replied Lane.  
  
"So, the call is going to be at 7 tonight, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What!?" yelled Lane totally freaking out. Rory, I just thought I heard you say 'no."  
  
"Actually you just heard me say 'nope', but I have something better for you tonight."  
  
"Something better than talking to Henry on the phone tonight? Oooh, now you've really got my attention. Pray tell."  
  
"Well Henry, Paris, and Tristan are all coming over here tonight to work on a project. So I guess you could come over and actually have a face to face conversation with him tonight."  
  
"Wow, I can just picture it, said Lane with a dreamy smile forming on her face, " him and me sitting down on a couch together actually having a real life conversation. I will get to witness something as spectacular as the words leaving his mouth. I will get to see the way his mouth moves to form the words as they leave his mouth."  
  
"Uh… Lane?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You're starting to creep me out."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"So what time should I come by?"  
  
"Well first we must devise a plan into letting your mother let you come over."  
  
"Well I could tell her that I need some help with my biology homework and she knows that you're smart. Getting into Chilton helps prove the point in 'Rory is smart and can help me with my biology homework ' area. So that's a plus. I can also say that if I don't understand the material I won't do well on my quiz, which means that I won't do well on my test, which will make my biology average drop drastically. And if my average is low I'll fail the semester and will get depressed and start failing all my other subjects as well. Then the school will have no choice but to kick me out because I'm such a horrible student. Then my future will be a mess because I won't have a high school diploma and no doctor will want to marry me. So that's why I'll need to go to your house for help with my biology homework," blurted out Lane, breathless.  
  
"Impressive," stated Rory who was very amused at hearing Lane's babbling.  
  
"Yes, well I've always said that I'm a witty conversationalist."  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's just one problem, you don't take biology."  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you think my Mom will remember that?"  
  
"I certainly think so, after she gave you the 'you think you know everything about biology just because you took it for one year' speech. And she even looked at private schools with you because she wanted you to go to a school where everyone excelled in biology. But she freaked all the teachers out by asking them so many questions and you weren't accepted."  
  
"So then we'll move on to Plan B."  
  
"Which is?" inquired Rory.  
  
*********  
  
"So both of them are gonna be at the Gilmore household tonight?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Actually three including Henry and unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Paris I was just getting used to, okay I really wasn't getting used to; she still kind of scares me. But now the evil one himself. Two spawns of Satan. Ooooh that's really scary. Do you think we can ward them off with garlic?"  
  
"First of all Mom, Paris and I are now coexisting with each other. So therefore that only leaves one evil spawn which is Tristan. Second, we can't ward them off with garlic, even if we wanted to, because they are not vampires. But I can visualize Paris drinking all of our blood if we don't get an 'A' on this project. And third of all, well I have no third of all."  
  
"So you're basically saying that you and Paris are friends now?"  
  
"Well we're friends but we're not 'friends' in the traditional Webster's dictionary definition of friends. We're friendish."  
  
"Oh okay. You know that's what you said when I asked if you and Jess were friends."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So nothing, I was just making an observation,"pointed out Lorelai.  
  
"Well it's nice to know that you can still observe."  
  
"So how are things with you and Jess?"asked Lorelai taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What do you mean? There are no things between us."  
  
"So are you saying that you're not on 'friendish' terms with him anymore?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I am on friendish terms with him and I would appreciate it if you would also try to do that."  
  
"Honey you know that I try to but sometimes I just can't be Mrs. Perky around him. And you know he isn't a natural Mr. Nice Guy either."  
  
"I know I just wish you two could get along more. It would help a lot considering the fact that you and Luke are now dating."  
  
"So what time are the three Stooges coming over?"asked Lorelai trying to change the subject before she and Rory got into one of their fights.  
  
"Around seven I guess."  
  
"What kind of project do you guys have to work on?"  
  
"Well we have to observe each other's lives and the environment that we live in."  
  
"Oooh sounds like fun," said Lorelai sarcastically.  
  
"Is Lane going to be able to make it tonight?"  
  
"I hope so. She's going to try out plan B on her Mom and if that works she'll call me."  
  
"What's plan B?" asked Lorelai curiously.  
  
"I would tell you but then I would have to kill you."  
  
"Do you really think that pathetic attempt of a threat is going to stop me from finding out? Come on Rory you know you wanna tell Mamma,"prodded Lorelai shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Ok Mom, but I warned you," giggled Rory as told the plan. Lorelai's eyes widened in mock terror and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Absolutely scandalous,"said Lorelai after hearing the plan. Well I certainly do believe that Lane has outdone herself this time and I bet her plan will work."  
  
"Me too," murmured Rory as she prepared herself for the night that was coming.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter 2. As you can see this was a filler chapter. Sorry if it was too short and if there were mistakes. (I'm not too good with grammar.) I know, I know I didn't have any Troryness in this chapter, but fear not because that's soon to come! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks! 


	3. 3 All Hail Monty, the Rooster Monty

Rating:PG-13  
  
Paring: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Jess and Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for L/L  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned CMM I would not be writing fantasies but instead making them real.  
  
A/N: Hello all of you lovely people! I don't know what Plan B was, but it might be mentioned later on in the chapters. I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter, but here it is. It's not the best chapter but read it anyhow. Thanks you so much Ally; you're the best beta!  
  
Priya  
  
The Gift in You  
  
Part 3  
  
Tristan opened the door of his Porsche and quickly got in. He was glad that he was leaving for Rory's house. His parents had gotten into another of their fights and he didn't want to be there to experience it. His father had too much to drink that evening and had started listing the number of guys his mother had affairs with. His mother had gotten enraged by this action and had started listing his own affairs and throwing anything and everything in sight at her husband. But by now Tristan had gotten used to these arguments and had leant how to avoid them or when worst came to worst live with them. He quickly decided that he wouldn't ruin his mood with that subject and started concentrating on the drive to Rory's.  
  
He had reached Rory's house and was now standing on the porch. Why are you nervous DuGrey? It's not like you're here on a date or something. Tristan chuckled at the thought of Rory Gilmore dating him. "Yeah that'll happen, when hell freezes over,"he muttered to himself. Just ring the doorbell DuGrey and keep your cool.  
  
"Hey…Mary," said Tristan smoothly.  
  
"Hey,"sighed Rory then forced smile on her face. "Did you find it ok?" she asked as she closed the door and led him into the living room. Paris and Henry were already there and Paris looked like she was going to start yelling at Tristan any moment.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you were kidding about turning right on the rooster."  
  
"Oh no that would be considered blasphemy," said Rory.  
  
"Yes, they never kid about Monty," added Paris. Then she started barking at Tristan ,"And why are you late? When we agree to meet at 7, we meet at 7!Understand?"  
  
"Monty?"questioned Tristan and Henry simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, Monty the rooster - Monty, get with the program here," said Lorelai dramatically coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Mom, you finally came down. It took you long enough to get ready."  
  
"Yeah well no one was trying to hit me with a pretty stick, so I had to create one for myself, and ta da it worked. So now I can officially say that someone hit me with a pretty stick,"rambled Lorelai looking for her shoes.  
  
"Hey Paris, nice to see you again. And you must be Henry and since you're the last one that should make you Tristan."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Gilmore and quite the deductive skills you've got there," said Tristan with a charming smile playing on his face but that was unfortunately not the look on Lorelai's face.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore? Do I look like a Mrs. to you!?" questioned a very irritated Lorelai. "That is a huge insult on my behalf and you shall never be forgiven, you evil, evil child!"  
  
Tristan gulped and seeing the desperate look on his face Paris decided to step in. "Lorelai, don't be offended Tristan is very feeble minded. In his pathetic attempt to charm you he broke a very important code and that won't happen again."  
  
Seeing that Paris wasn't helping much Rory decided to step in as well. "Yeah Mom, anyone would have to be screwed, egotistical, selfish, arrogant jerk to call you by that title, which by the way Tristan is. And he will be willing to make it up to you by bringing coffee over whenever we work on our project here. Right Tristan?" asked Rory nudging him in the elbow.  
  
"Oh absolutely Lorelai, my deepest apoligies,"said Tristan with a sigh of relief washing over him.  
  
"Well since you're gonna bring the coffee I'll let you off the hook easily or else it wouldn't have been pretty, said Lorelai giving in and envisioning the liquid of life dancing in her mind.  
  
"Wow…by just witnessing that scene I'm just going to call you Lorelai and listen to everything you say, for I fear my life," said Henry.  
  
"Good boy," cooed Lorelai patting Henry's head as she passed by still looking for her shoes. "Now I see why Lane likes you so much."  
  
"Speaking of Lane has she called yet?" asked Henry.  
  
"No, not yet," replied Rory and just then the telephone began to ring. "I'll bet that's her."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hey Lane! So what's the verdict?"  
  
"She bought it! She actually bought it!"excalimed Lane.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm kind of nervous about seeing him face to face. Do you think he'll remember me?"  
  
"Well it might help if you held a phone over your face,"joked Rory. "Lane relax you'll be fine; he'd be crazy not to recognize you. I mean no one could ever forget you Lane. Infact just a second ago he was asking about you."  
  
"Ok then I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Bye," and with that Rory hung up the phone and headed into the living room only to find both Tristan and Henry getting yelled at by Paris and her mother still on her desperate hunt for her shoes.  
  
"Lane will be here in a few minutes," announced Rory. Her plan actually worked."  
  
"That's nice to hear; Rory have you seen my shoes?"  
  
" Which ones?"  
  
"You know the ones that I love to wear, but never do because I can never find them?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, I'm looking for those ones."  
  
"Mom, why don't you forget about those shoes since you never can find them and wear some other ones?" suggested Rory.  
  
"Oh fine," huffed Lorelai. But only because I'm running late for my date with Luke," said Lorelai as she put on a different pair of shoes and headed out the door. Bye kiddos, try not to kill each other."  
  
"Bye Mom, be home by eleven."  
  
"Gosh, you're strict," pouted Lorelai. Atleast my mother let me stay out later than that," she muttered to herself and headed out the door.  
  
A/N: I know, I know I suck there wasn't much Troryness in this chapter, nor was this the greatest chapter ever written. But I promise to have Troryness in the next chapter. If you have the time please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks! 


	4. 4 Call Me Cupcake and Die!

Rating: PG-13 

Paring: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Jess and Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for L/L

Disclaimer: If I actually owned CMM I would not be writing fantasies but instead making them real. lol 

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! As promised you will get your full dosage of Troryness in this chapter 

( kind of). *face in total agony***** (Chad Michael Murray Fans brace yourself for some devastating news.) For those of you who don't already know this CMM is not coming back on GG this season, because his schedule coincides with him shooting his pilot for this new series the Lone Ranger. Therefore he can't give us the 3 promised episodes this season. (the episodes were also promised) I'm very angry, but I am glad that he's getting his own series. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And a great big thank you to Ally. Enjoy!

Priya

****

The Gift in You

Chapter 4

"So… we should start,"said Rory as she plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, we should,"agreed Tristan taking a seat next to her. 

His arm brushed against hers and they both felt a rush of electricity flow thorough them. Rory chose to ignore it but Tristan could not. He was swept away by her simple beauty. She was busy talking to Paris and he took the opportunity to take her in. Her hair tumbling gently and landing on her shoulders framed her sweet face. Her porcelain skin so smooth, so creamy. He scooted closer and was intoxicated with her soft fragrance of lavender. His gaze dropped to her full lips; they were so alluring in their own innocent way. He had to hold back the urge of crushing his lips to hers; he wanted to taste her so badly. He wanted capture her mouth in his and let them fuse. Groaning inwardly he somehow managed to avert his eyes from her lips to her enigmatic eyes. Her eyes were what had captured Tristan's heart. They were so blue, so pure, so clear but at the same time contained a mysterious aura and were filled with unbidden secrets that were waiting to be explored. It was as though her eyes contained the mighty ocean themselves. Like the ocean they were so placid, but when angered could become so fiery that with one look they could wound a person. If looks could kill. Her eyes were what inspired Tristan; they were so luring with the undying spark of passion burning in them. He wanted to be the reason for passion in her eyes. And suddenly he realized that spark was for him. It was for Dean.

Suddenly Tristan couldn't take it anymore; he was too close to her. If he looked at her any longer he would crush her. His feelings were mixed with passion, hatred, and anger and they were coursing through his veins. Passion for Rory, hatred for Dean, and anger for himself for letting Rory and Dean get to him. He had to get away. 

"First he's late, now he's not even paying attention to our project! God Tristan!" yelled Paris breaking through his thoughts.

At that moment his beeper started beeping. Pulling himself together he got up," Gee Paris, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends," and with that he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Where is he going? Hey, were not finished yet; we haven't even begun yet! You can't leave!"yelled Paris fuming but Tristan didn't care, by now he was out the door and getting into his car. 

*******

"So he just walks out?" asked Lorelai.

"Yup, and because of him we didn't get anything done. Looks like we're going to be asking Professor Arnold for an extension on our project."

"Do you think you'll get it?"

"I definitely think we can snag it; Paris has already started working on proving our points on why we need an extension. She's even making visuals."

"Ah, so there is hope."

"Yeah, but the only bad news will be that I'll have to see Tristan even more."

"So how did the whole Henry and Lane thing work out?" asked Lorelai sensing Rory's tension and trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was fine, except for the fact that when Lane came over Tristan was speeding out and almost ran over her. Lane is very happy, she even asked if she could help Paris with the 'extension project' but got bluntly rejected. She'll do anything to have more of these face to face conversations with Henry."

"So I guess you had a very eventful night huh?"asked Lorelai a mischievous grin tugging on her face.

"Yeah I guess so," answered Rory carefully. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that an eventful night deserves something festive to top it off like a movie to watch," squealed Lorelai in delight.

"Mom I have school tomorrow," reasoned Rory.

"Oh come on Rory. Just one movie,"pouted Lorelai. You know you want to. Just give into the temptation."

"Ok fine, but you make the popcorn,"gave in Rory.

*******

Tristan had sped off and had totally forgotten about meeting his friends. Damn her for being so beautiful. Damn her for having those eyes. Damn her for making me feel this way. Damn Rory Gilmore. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked around to see where he was. Determined to get Rory off his mind he remembered the earlier beep and called his friends and agreed to meet them at a party. _Dugrey you will go to this party and have fun. You will let loose and not think about Rory Gilmore._

"Hey Tristan," greeted Duncan with a blonde wrapped around him,"man we almost thought that you weren't coming."

"I had to finish something up before I came here,"responded Tristan as he caught a leggy brunette's eye and headed over to her.

Tristan had a few drinks then he followed the brunette out onto the balcony. A makeout session quickly began and when they broke apart for a breath she giggled and asked, "Who's Rory?"

"What?" he questioned a bit startled.

"Who's Rory, you kept calling me Rory."

"God, he groaned in disgust,"just when I've almost forgotten her you have to bring her up again."

"Well we can always forgive and forget," she suggested licking her tongue over his lips. 

Tristan suddenly realized what he was doing and pushed the brunette away. "No we can't," he whispered. "I can't forget her." Then regaining his composure he walked away from her with out a word to his car. 

He suddenly felt the need to hear her voice. She was the only thing that could help him in his state right now, even if she yelled at him. He quickly took out his cell and his fingers dialed the numbers numbly. He didn't know what possessed him to call her, wheter it was him having too many drinks or not, but he did. _God what is Rory Gilmore doing to me?_

*********

Rory and Lorelai were snuggled on the couch watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory together when the phone began ringing. 

Lorelai groaned then paused the movie and picked up the phone. "Speak if must. This better be important cause I just had to pause when the oompa loompas came on," warned Lorelai.

"Hi… can I speak to Rory please?"

"Yes, but may I ask what kind of a maniac would be calling my one and only daughter at this time of night and especially during the best part of the movie?"

"It's Tristan."

"Oh, so you're not just the maniac but, I quote the screwed, egotistical, selfish, arrogant jerk who happens to walk out on the project. And by Monday, if lucky, will be dead because of a very dear sweet girl that we all know by the name Paris. And if you're not lucky, which I assume will be the case, you will be tortured ever so slowly and painfully, that you'd wish for me to take your pretty little head and mount it on a wall and skin you alive. But what would be the fun in that? I rather see the way Paris's grotesque mind works and see what kind of torture will she put you through."

"So I guess Paris is mad at me."

"Well duh! Do you I was babbling all that for my own health?" 

"Well what can I say you are Lorelai, and in the small amount of time that I've known, you do do things for god knows what reasons. "

"Are you insulting me? Rory, he's insulting me,"pouted Rory.

"Who?"asked Rory.

"The one who is the screwed, egotistical, selfish, arrogant jerk and now a maniac. And if that doesn't help the one who classifies himself as Tristan,"replied Lorelai handing the phone to Rory.

"Hey I really don't appreciate you guys calling me those names. I'd rather prefer the incorrigible, chivalrous, smart, irresistable, and amazingly hot stud. Otherwise known as Tristan."

"Speak of the ego. What do you want?"

"What no 'hello Tristan, how are you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call'?"

"Fine. Hello Tristan, how are you? I do not owe any pleasure to this call. What do you want?"asked Rory clearly annoyed.

"Oooh, aren't we grumpy?"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Be overjoyed by the great disappearing act that you pulled tonight?"

"Look, that's why I called. I wanted to apologize."

"Oh save it. You're not sorry and you never will be."

"No that's where you're wrong Rory. I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I'm sorry for ditching tonight, but most importantly I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. 

"Are you drunk? Cause I thought I just heard you being sincere.

Tristan sighed,"Is that why you think I called you?" She would never understand.

"Well that seems like the only logical explanation for you actually apologizing and not at all acting like yourself."

"Is it a crime to try apologize or try to be civil? 

"No, but it might be considered one coming from you, because it tends to creep people out."

" You don't even know me," he spat bitterly. "Therefore you don't know how I act."

"No, I don't know you but you're the reason to blame for that. We had started a friendship but then you had to be jerk because you just love to torture me."

"Hey, you're the one who said that you hated me and then starting devouring your boyfriend's face in the courtyard that day."

"Tristan…"sighed Rory, "I never really meant that but now I'm considering different options. And Dean and I aren't even together anymore! And exactly just what did you have against him?"

Tristan chose to ignore that question. Rory and her boyfriend weren't even together anymore. This is your chance Dugrey.

His mind was working slowly because he had had too many drinks or whatever the reason. "Would you have gone with me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you have gone with me to PJ Harvey?"

"Couldn't you think of a better way of asking? "

"So would have gone with me if I had asked in a better way?" questioned Tristan for the third time.

There was a slight pause and then in a firm tone Rory answered, "No Tristan I wouldn't have. Besides I was with Dean."

"If I remember correctly you got back with Dean afterwards."

This time Rory chose to ignore that comment and once again asked,"So do I get to know the reason for your call or do I still have to play guessing games?"

"Fine,when are we next meeting?"

"Tomorrow, at Paris's house."

"Ok…so I'll let you get back to your oompa loompa watching."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Tristan."

"Goodnight…cupcake."

"Did you just call me cupcake?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like eating a cupcake?"

"I repeat, why?"

"Because I'm drunk?"

"Oh," and Rory hung up the phone.

I'll never understand him. 

I'll never understand her.

Well that's it. More coming soon? Well you'll just have to wait and see! If you could drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing, it will be greatly appreciated. Till next time!


	5. 5 Fat Chance

Rating: PG-13  
  
Paring: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Jess and Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for L/L  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned CMM I would not be writing fantasies but instead making them real. lol  
  
A/N: Ta-da… another chapter. Yay! Thanks a bunch to all of those who reviewed! Thank-you Ally for beta-ing it! Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if I took long to post it.  
  
Priya  
  
The Gift in You  
  
Chap. 5  
  
  
  
The day had started out normally she awoke to the sounds of quacking ducks, had her morning pot of coffee, and made the usual 60 second dash to the bus stop and reached in time with a few minutes to spare. When she got to school she was welcomed to the sight of Tristan cowering in a corner and Paris screaming threats at him. Which she had to admit was very amusing. She almost felt sorry for Tristan, but the keyword was almost. She had made her way to the library and was surprised to find Henry there.  
  
  
  
(Library)  
  
"Hey Henry, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, I had to finish some homework and this was the only quiet place that I could find, and what a coincidence that this happens to be a library. So I called Lane last night."  
  
"Oh, and judging by the look on your face it didn't go well."  
  
"Yeah, her mother picked up."  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
"Yikes is right. I should have listened to Lane and not have called, but I just wanted to say goodnight. Nothing that was said about her mother was exaggerated and that really terrifies me."  
  
"Yes, we have learnt that Mrs. Kim doesn't need any embellishments."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well I knew that sooner or later she would have to find out about our scandal, her words not mine, I only speak them. So I told her the truth and but nothing the truth."  
  
"And…"Rory prompted.  
  
"She freaked out, started jabbering away in Korean. Most of which I couldn't understand, but I did understand that she said that I was a filthy pig that she would love to butcher up. She also said that if I called one more time she would come to my house at night with a butchers knife and do something that I fear that I can not tell, for I am too ashamed."  
  
"Oh…oh…oh, oww. I really didn't need to hear that part."  
  
"Sorry, but you did ask what happened."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"So basically I'm the ray of hope in both of your lives?"asked Rory glancing at her watch and moving towards the door.  
  
"I would have to say so."  
  
"Well this little ray will shine very brightly and do everything in her power to get you two together. But this little ray needs to shine her way to first period right now or else, Rory stopped walking and waving her arms and continued feigning mock terror, will be late."  
  
***********  
  
(lunch)  
  
Rory made her way from the lunch line to look for a table. She found an empty seat and started reading her latest book. She felt someone else's presence in front of her, but didn't bother to look up. She let that person stay there for about five minutes, then became rather frustrated, "Tristan do you actually have something intelligible to say, or are you just drunk again and staring at me for no particular reason?"  
  
"Well Miss Gilmore we both know that's it's no secret that you are nice to look at,"he said leeringly.  
  
"Ok, I know that you're just not here to sweet talk me."  
  
"Yeah…well I did want to say sorry again for the jerk I've been incase you didn't believe me because of the whole drunk thing. And I also brought something delectable for your tastebuds to show my deepest apologies," he said pulling out a little plastic container.  
  
She took it from him and opened a lid to find a little cupcake that in pink frosting said 'I'm sorry'. She looked up to thank him but he was gone. She was left alone confused in her thoughts.  
  
***********  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief as she heard the bell and knew that school was over. All she wanted to do is go to Luke's and be with the divine coffee. Then she remembered that she had to Paris's house today to work on the project. She sighed and slammed her locker only to find Paris waiting there.  
  
"Ahhh," yelped Rory. "Why do you always have to do that? It's like you want to be the cause of my sudden death. If you pop out from behind my locker one more time I really don't think my heart handle it."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that. Who knows, maybe in time that little piece of information may be of great use."  
  
"Paris you're starting to scare me not only because of what you just said, but because you have this huge Cheshire Cat grin on your face. So…what did you get on the Biology test today?"  
  
"An 'A-'. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that I got an 'A'."  
  
" Good job," Paris replied still in a dazed state.  
  
"Paris now I'm really freaked out! Usually if I get a higher grade than you want to kill me. And if I gloat about it, well… then I really don't want to think about what you would do to me. Spill what's going on?"  
  
"Ok, ok. I have a date today."  
  
"With…"Rory prompted.  
  
"Ryan Stevens!"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No. There's something; tell me why you 'hmmmed'?"  
  
"I 'hmmmed' because I wanted to."  
  
"No, there's definitely a reason to why you 'hmmmed' and I demand to know about it. Since you did 'hmmm' right after I said Ryan Stevens and I am going out with the guy."  
  
"Well I just never figured that you would be dating Ryan Stevens. It's just a bit odd, but he's really lucky to be going out with you."  
  
"Thanks… I think."  
  
"So I was wondering if you could kind of help me…ummm.. kind of help me…"  
  
"Get ready?"  
  
"Thanks Rory."  
  
"No problem, especially since I'm already coming over to your house to work on the project."  
  
"Oh no, the project! Damn it. Oh…I guess I can just cancel my date."  
  
"No way, Paris relax. We already have an extension and I think that it's about time that you need a break."  
  
*************  
  
(Paris's House)  
  
"Well how do I look?" asked Paris twirling around for Rory.  
  
"Wow… you look gorgeous. I don't know how Ryan will be able to resist you. I can just picture his jaw dropping to the floor and him drooling."  
  
"You know Rory you can't flatter me, you will still have to do the work on our project. It's not like you'll be able to get out of it."  
  
"Hey…it was worth a shot,"joked Rory.  
  
"No really, how do I look?"  
  
"Stop worrying Paris; you look great. I swear to god."  
  
"Are you atheists?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Cause that affects the whole validity of your swearing to God."  
  
"I'm serious, you look amazing."  
  
"I'm getting really nervous. I don't know what to talk to him about. Do you think I should make notecards again? I don't even know why I said yes. Maybe I should just call him and tell him that I can't make it."  
  
"Paris stop babbling and breathe. You'll be fine. After all he did ask you out because he likes you right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. You know Rory you can really calm me down, and if I get stuck in a situation that freaks me out and if you were there you could really help me out,"said Paris with a mischievous glint in her fawn colored eyes.  
  
"Oh, no Paris…Ryan will think that I'm stalking you or something."  
  
"We're going to a club Rory,"stated Paris.  
  
"So while you two make goo-goo eyes at each other I just sit there and do nothing?"  
  
"So you'll do it? Thanks Rory!"said Paris doing some kind of happy dance.  
  
"No Paris, did you ever hear me say 'Ofcourse Paris I'll help you'?"  
  
"Actually Rory you just said it right now, so I can assume that you're doing it right?"  
  
"Fine let's assume that I do this, but you know it's not that fun to go to a club alone and have no one to talk to."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Paris looked out of the window. "I think we've just found the answer to both of our problems,"then she bounded down the stairs like a mad woman with Rory running after her.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be out soon (I'm hoping) and it will be full of Troryness. By the way, does anyone know in which ep. they start calling Tristan, Evil Tristan? If you have the time drop me a line; it will be greatly appreciated. 


	6. 6 Convincing

Rating: PG-13  
  
Paring: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for L/L  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned CMM I would not be writing fantasies but instead making them real. lol  
  
A/N: Lookie here, now what have we got ourselves? A new chapter, yay! This chapter is filled with Troryness. Thank you so much for the reviews. They are the fuel that keep me going. Thanks Ally for beta-ing and this chapter is for Emmy! (and for the person who sent me that scary e-mail threatening me to post this chapter soon; let me tell ya it worked!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Gift in You  
  
Chap. 6  
  
When Tristan rang the doorbell it was answered by the butler and Tristan was greeted to the sight of Paris and Rory running towards him like lunatics. Paris managed to skid to a halt before Tristan, but Rory however did not. She crashed in to him, which, made him fly backwards. The position that they landed in was too intense and Rory sensed what he was about to say next. She quickly managed to scramble off him a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Don't even say it,"she spat out.  
  
"You know Mary, to do that, I'll have to bite my tongue."  
  
"Owww…poor tongue."  
  
"Don't worry it doesn't hinder to do what it does best," remarked Tristan suggestively.  
  
Paris was leaning against the doorframe watching the banter between them and decided it was time she spoke up before Rory realized that Paris was still there.  
  
"Tristan…hon, why don't you let me help you up?"cooed Paris sweetly.  
  
"Can't resist can you Paris? But I know you better than that, what do you want?"  
  
"Yup…sure can't Tristan,"replied Paris in a mocking tone.  
  
Rory finally came to her senses. "Tristan, what ever she says don't listen to her! She is going to brainwash you. And she's making me go," pouted Rory then stuck out her tongue at Paris.  
  
"Is she talking about our project?"Tristan inquired Paris. Cause if she is she really has my attention. Paris, pray tell."After Tristan heard the situation he agreed that he would go with Rory to the club."Never thought the day would come, my lil Paris is all grown up. She would rather go to a club than work on our project,"said Tristan dramatically walking over and pulling Paris into a hug and pretending to wipe his tears.  
  
"Tristan, you better let go if you know what's good for you," hissed Paris as he let go of her and she took a seat next to Rory on the couch. "Come on Rory it would be so natural for you to be there with Tristan, and if I needed you to help me calm down, which I most probably will you will be there."  
  
"Ha…natural? For me and Tristan to go to a club together? I'd rather go a day without coffee," she snapped back.  
  
"A day without coffee?" repeated Paris. "You know Tristan that is a major diss on your behalf. Rory, maybe we can work on something here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paris…" groaned Rory,"there's nothing to work out. You know that I'm not a party girl and I really don't want to go."  
  
"Look Rory, I'm no party girl either but I'm still going."  
  
"Yeah, but your going by will. I'm being forced to go. Plus Ryan seems like a really nice guy, and on the other hand there's Tristan. Tristan is a different story."  
  
"Hey!"Tristan protested.  
  
By now Paris was getting clearly annoyed, but she still had one more trick up her sleeve. If this didn't work than nothing else would. She swiftly bent down to Rory's ear and began whispering to her. Rory's eye's widened in shock and her jaw fell,"You wouldn't… you evil, evil girl"was all that could leave Rory's lips.  
  
Rory managed to swallow and started nodding her head furiously agreeing to go to the club.  
  
"Thought that would do the trick,"said Paris smugly.  
  
Tristan was in awe. "Wow…Paris. Care to let a dear good friend of yours know what you just said to Gilmore over there? It might be of great use later."  
  
"Sure Tristan, I'll let that dear good friend know as soon as I see him."  
  
"Ouch, Paris."  
  
Rory trudged up the stairs to Paris's room. Paris knew that she didn't really need Rory to calm her down, it was merely an excuse to get her to stop moping around about Dean. It was seriously about time that someone did something about those two and she thought she might need some reinforcements. She picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers.  
  
  
  
********  
  
(Rory/Lorelai intercut)  
  
"So how did she manage to get you to budge?"  
  
"Paris threatened to not let me have any coffee from Luke's EVER!"whined Rory. "Paris and Luke are like the best chums and they're even starting a campaign for eating healthy. He listens to everything that she says. He'd be more than glad to take my precious nectar of life away from me. Oh, why did I have to take her into Luke's that day?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but whining about it won't help. You'll just have to go to that club listen to great music, do funky dance mixes, and mingle with some friends,"said Lorelai sarcastically.  
  
"Big help you are. I have to go, Paris will probably want me to wear camouflage so I can blend in and not look suspicous."  
  
"The only way you'll blend in a club is that if you run across the stage naked."  
  
"Mom,"warned Rory.  
  
"What? It was just an idea. Ok, ok, I'm going."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*********  
  
It turned out that Rory didn't have to wear the camouflage print pantsuit that Paris had somehow managed to find. Instead she raided Paris's closet hoping she could find something to wear that fit. Paris had insisted that Rory wear make-up and Paris herself put it on her. But it turned out Paris was not as great as she thought she was with make-up, which was no surprise because she never wore make-up, and ended up making Rory and herself look like clowns. Then Rory decided to take matters in to her own hands and possessing the great finesse that she did with make-up began to work on Paris. She was very glad that Miss Patty had made her take make-up classes. When she was done Paris looked like a work of art.  
  
Ryan had come exactly on time for the date with with Paris. Fumbling with the hem of her skirt she went down to open the door.  
  
"Hey Ryan!"she greeted him then quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Paris," Ryan responded looking her up to down.  
  
"Why don't you come in I to go get something. "  
  
"Ryan you know Tristan, right?"  
  
"Hey T!"  
  
"Ryan,"acknowlged Tristan.  
  
Paris started to climb the stairs then stopped abruptly and shouted,"Tristan can you call Henry and tell him that we're not meeting for the project today?"  
  
"Sure Paris,"she heard Tristan's resopnse then continued up the stairs.  
  
When she opened her door she found her room totally annihilated.  
  
"What kind of guy comes to a date exactly on time?" asked Rory brushing her hair swiftly. "The Gilmore Girl handbook says,'If a man comes to a date on time he has some issues or is very sweet'."  
  
"I think I'll take the latter,"replied Paris looking for her bag.  
  
"Hmmm… good choice."  
  
"Rory…since you're still not ready yet I was hoping that you could come with Tristan, because it would be very impolite to keep Ryan waiting. Plus it would be weird with you there in the car; kind of like a third wheel. No offense or anything."  
  
"Don't worry Paris I'm tough I can take rejection," joked Rory but then her face fell at the thought of her going to a club with Tristan.  
  
She knew that she shouldn't whine, but it was really hard. Then she remembered that she was doing this for Paris and she could suffer a night with Tristan for her. She had never seen Paris as happy as she was now and she wasn't going to ruin it. Plus she would be scoring some brownie points in their friendship.  
  
"One more thing before you leave Paris…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You so owe me!"  
  
Smiling to herself and thinking that it was the other way around and soon enough Rory would realize it too. Paris grabbed her purse and sped away before Rory had one of her drastic mood swings and decided not to go.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Ryan, I'm ready to go. Tristan. Rory will be down shortly,"winked Paris putting her coat on.  
  
***************  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Rory! Are you done yet?"yelled Tristan growing more impatient by the moment.  
  
"Almost…owww,"came the muffled groan of Rory.  
  
"Rory?" asked Tristan concerned, "Do you need some help? Maybe I could button something up for you?" he added smirking.  
  
"I don't need any help from you and stop smirking,"said Rory her voice coming nearer by the second.  
  
Tristan's jaw dropped as he saw her descending the stairs. She looked glamorous. It was only a look that Rory Gilmore could pull off; innocently sexy embroidered with sweetness. Her black skirt swung freely down to her knees and defined her shapely legs. Her black top brought out her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was curled and gently tumbled down her back. She was natural; simply breathtaking. The funny thing was that Rory Gilmore didn't even know all this.  
  
"Ok I'm ready lets go."  
  
"Wow… Rory you look beatiful,"breathed Tristan. Then with a smirk added,"All the guys will be so jealous because I have such a hot date."  
  
"Tristan,"sighed Rory, we're not going on a date."  
  
"Whatever you say Mary, whatever you say."  
  
"And please don't use my name and the word hot in one sentence."  
  
"Are you asking me to lie then?"he asked going into another room to look for his jacket.  
  
That comment really shocked Rory and words weren't able to leave her mouth. She turned around and for the first time saw how Tristan looked like. She knew that he was cute, she would admit that. But it wasn't until today that she really looked at him. His back was turned to her and she caught herself staring at him. He was strongly built; she could just picture the ripples of his muscles.  
  
'What in the world am I thinking about, I'm not supposed to be imagining things like that!'  
  
"Rory…Rory?"  
  
"Huh?" she was snapped out of her daze.  
  
"You were so checking me out,"he accused.  
  
Blushing that he had caught her looking she denied,"Was not! I was just biding my time till I had to see your face."  
  
"Yeah, so you could make my god like features memorable."  
  
"Speak of the ego,"she remarked rolling her eyes. "Don't think so highly of yourself DuGrey,"she added heading out the door. Let's get this night over with, the sooner the better."  
  
I know, I know I'm evil, but do not fret because more will be on its way soon. Rory and Tristan at a club "Oh the possibilities!" If you have the time and could drop me a line it will be greatly appreciated. Does anyone know any good club names for the next chapter? Thanks! 


	7. 7 Illusions

Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friendish terms  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice, I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::  
  
A/N: Hello there my fellow Trories! Here is the next chapter I hope it's not too crappy! I am so sorry for updating for so long. Forgiven? *sad puppy dog eyes* Madeline and Louise make a special appearance and so does another godlike figure. heehee. I chose the name Illusions for the club; thanks to Jess for suggesting it. Thank you for all the reviews and thanks Ally for beta-ing this!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Priya  
  
  
  
Chap 7  
  
"Here you go m'lady,"said Tristan charmingly as he opened the front door of his porsche.  
  
"My, my, don't we have manners all of a sudden,"stated Rory sarcastically as she slid on to the leather interior.  
  
"Yes, I must admit that I am rather chivalrous."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself DuGrey. I don't think I could take you if you were even more egotistical than you already are. So do you know exactly what club we're going to?"  
  
"Umm…no, I thought you did."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I don't have ESP, nor do I have any magical powers."  
  
"That's funny, you sure have put a spell on me,'' he muttered under barely audibly under his breathe.  
  
"Did you say something?"inquired Rory suspiciously.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Do you see someone else in the car? Or do you think I would be talking to myself. Actually I'd rather talk to myself than you. Call Paris,"ordered Rory.  
  
(Tristan/Rory/Paris intercut)  
  
"This better be good,"snapped Paris.  
  
"And a hello to you too Paris. Little fiesty aren't we?"  
  
"What do you want Tristan?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering how you and your little boy toy are getting along?"  
  
Rory grabbed the phone from him hissing,"Tristan don't mess with Paris right now unless you have made out your will. And especially don't call Ryan any names, I speak from personal experience."  
  
"Hey Paris, we were just wondering what club to come to? You know that might help a bit, in the process of navigating."  
  
"Gee…I'm not sure if I should tell now. The idea of you two wandering around in the car together and biting each other's heads off sounds rather amusing,"responded Paris chuckling imagining the scenario.  
  
"Thanks for the commentary Paris, but if you want your moral support to be there it might help telling where the place is."  
  
"Good point, we're at this new club called Illusions. Does Tristan know where that is?"  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan and saw him nodding,"Yeah, he does."  
  
"Ok then see you in a few."  
  
"Bye."  
  
****************  
  
(Illusions)  
  
The name of the club said it all; illusions were certainly going to happen. As Rory walked in she instantly felt the pounding music and began to little butterflies in her stomach. As they made their way through the dense crowd she saw many guys giving her salacious looks.  
  
"This certainly does not seem like a place where Paris would be,"remarked Rory spotting Paris waving and heading towards her.  
  
"Oh look Louis and Clark finally managed to show up,"said Paris.  
  
  
  
"Of course with a little help from Sacagawea,"responded Rory sitting down.  
  
******************  
  
(later)  
  
"There you are, I've been looking for you. You know Rory you aren't a very polite date."  
  
"Tristan,"she growled. "We're not here on a date. "  
  
"So says the woman who's in denial."  
  
"Clearly, subtext and humor have no effect on stupidity."  
  
"Verly nicely put."  
  
"Do you really think you should bandy about words you don't understand?"questioned Rory.  
  
"Really Rory, do you always think so lowly of me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since the day I asked 'hey, who's that' and received 'oh that's Tristan'."  
  
"Wow... not only is my date a big meanie but is very rude as well."  
  
"Now there's a huge misconception. I'm not rude you're just insignificant. And if you could please leave me alone because I'm busy right now."  
  
"Right. I can see just how time-consuming breathing is."  
  
"No Tristan. I'm reading,"said Rory waving her book in his face.  
  
"Who reads at a club? You're odd you know that?"  
  
" So I have been told numerous times."  
  
"Do you carry a book with you everywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, I have learned that you should always carry a book with you even if you don't read it."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Tristan sitting down.  
  
"Well if you get bored then you can read it, or you can hit evil, annoying, and stalker like blonde boys with cocky attitudes, who sit too close to you with it. I prefer the latter. In fact one time my dad got me The Compact Oxford English Dictionary and let me tell you that that is one heavy dictionary. I can't guarantee death but a concussion I can."  
  
"Ok, I'm scooting over."  
  
"Nice to know. Wow…these guys playing aren't too bad," acknowledged Rory.  
  
"I absolutely agree,"chirped Madeline coming up from behind Rory plopping next to her.  
  
"Oh hey Madeline, "greeted Rory. Is Louise here also?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's wrestling tongues with someone at this moment," responded Madeline pointing at Louise's direction. "Did you know that they actually have a make-out place over here called Lip Rageous, and they also have an assortment of lip flavors to choose from?"  
  
"Looks fun. How about we try…Mary?"  
  
"Tristan I have no desire what so ever to exchange saliva with you,"stated Rory dryly pushing him off the couch and he went off to meet some friends.  
  
"Ooooh…check out that bass player,"breathed Madeline.  
  
"Madeline, sweetie, breathe and please close your mouth. Drooling is very unattractive,"commanded Louise pulling out a tube of lipstick and applying it. Besides who are you looking at?"  
  
All Madeline could do was point at the bass player and Louise immediately forgot about what she was going to say. Rory's eyes also landed on him at that moment.  
  
"Ok…now there's a boy where major droolage will be involved,"breathed Rory.  
  
"I never thought that I would hear those words coming out of your mouth, Rory," exclaimed Paris pretending to be shocked. "Never thought the day would come. Oh, glad to see that the reinforcements are here."  
  
"Wouldn't disappoint you Paris, besides this is going to be so much fun! Those too are meant for eachother. They're so blind-"Madeline was cut off by Louise elbowing her to show that Rory was still sitting there.  
  
"Why do I get the distinct feeling that this has something to do with me?" asked Rory.  
  
Noticing that Rory was catching on quickly because of Madeline's stupidity she decided to change the topic. "Where is the boy that Rory Gilmore used the word 'droolage' for. Then her eyes landed on a godlike figure."Wow…I totally agree with Rory."  
  
"Hello, present love interest standing in front of you,"stated Ryan coming up in front of her and gently placing kissing her temple.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Ryan,"blushed Paris guiltily.  
  
"Oh my god!"squealed Madeline. Rory, he just winked at you! Did you see that? He so totally winked at you."  
  
"No he didn't. I mean is the guy blind or something? Is he not noticing all the sluts that are practically throwing themselves at him?  
  
"No Rory, trust me. I've had a lot of experience in this area and he totally winked at you, and if you don't believe me then you can ask him yourself. Because he's heading right towards you,"said Louise then turned to Madeline whose mouth was once more hanging open. Madeline, honey, are you all right? I think you'd better take a seat before you faint or something. I think you've looked at enough hot guys for today."  
  
***************  
  
(later later)  
  
Once again Tristan couldn't find Rory. When he finally spotted her she was dancing with another guy who looked very familiar. He felt a pang of pain and jealously coursed through his blood. Damn it; it hurt. DuGrey keep calm; she's not here as your date. She can dance with whomever she pleases. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. Tristan laughed at his thought. Boyfriend I could never be that to her; I'm not worthy of her. He turned around and went to get something to drink.  
  
"Hey handsome," came a familiar voice. He turned around and found himself trapped in a pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"Roxy…"was all that he could manage to say.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, please don't kill me (I'll give you a reason why, if you do then I won't be able to post the chapter and you won't be able to find out what happens). Don't worry the next chapter will be out ASAP. Please let me know how I'm doing it will be greatly appreciated. Till next time!  
  
Oh yeah, I'm trying to use small font because the large one is very annoying. So if this chapter turns out to be in small font then kudos to me, and if it doesn't then can someone tell me how to post it in small font? Please tell. Thanx. 


	8. 8 C'est la vie

Rating: PG-13 

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friendish terms

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe(I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) 

Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: Finally the greatly awaited chapter! I'm so sorry that I took so long to post this up, but this is a really long chapter to make up for the delay. I had it done on last Sunday, but it was really really bad. I hope this is less crappy. Lemme tell all of you Frenchies out there that I know squat about French, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Javalass thank you so much for telling me how to work the small font, but now readers can choose the font because of the new system. Thanks for all the reviews and to Ally. Without further ado the next chapter. Enjoy!

Priya

****

Chap.8

Recap

"Hey handsome," came a familiar voice. He turned around and found himself trapped in a pair of emerald eyes.

"Roxy…"was all that he could manage to say.

**************

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in France."

"Bien, je suis de retour,"she responded giggling. ("Well, I'm back," she responded giggling.)

"Et vous avez perfectionné votre français,"Tristan said pulling her into a bear hug. ("And you've perfected your French,"Tristan said pulling her into a bear hug.)Roxy, vous semblez grand!"(Roxy, you look great!")

"Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."("Tell me something that I don't know.")

"Et elle est modeste aussi. "Queest-ce que plus ont pu cette fille vouloir ?" ("And she's modest too. What more could this girl want?")

"You,"breathed Roxy but Tristan couldn't hear. She then cleared her throat,"Actually a drink would be nice."

"What no more French? I was on a roll."

"Well you can't always have what you want Tristan," Roxy replied softly.

"Roxy…"he sighed. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us, but we just weren't meant to be," he said a bit frustrated.

"I know Tris, but I'm totally over that know,"responded Roxy, but if only Tristan had been looking in her eyes he would have seen that she was lying.

"So how have are? How was Paris? Meet any guys there? And was it just by chance that I met you here?"

"Tris why do you always have to ask such few questions?"teased Roxy "I'm well Paris était stupéfiant, merveilleux, beau. Parole du besoin I plus? (Paris was breathtaking, wondrous, beautiful. Need I say more?) Plenty of guys. I had my hands full. And your mother told me that you were her."

"I guess she still wants us to get together,"noted Tristan.

"I still want to be your friend,"Roxy suddenly blurted out. "Are things really okay with us?"

"Yes they are. You always were and you always will be my friend Rox. My best friend."

"Good. Then as your friend I command you to dance with the girl that you've staring at for the past five minutes. You were so immersed in doing so that you didn't even realize the gorgeous woman who was standing right beside you."

"And where would that gorgeous woman be?"

"Tristan,"she scolded. Now go and dance with her. Or I'll show everyone pictures of your butt."

"I don't think that they'll mind. But what I'd like to know is how you got pictures of my butt?

"Oh I have my ways,"said Roxy in a singsong voice.

"But I'll have you know that I have a very cute butt."

"Well I know that, but how do you know that? Tristan is there something that you're not telling me? Do you spend you're free time staring at your butt? Go dance with her or I'll tell everyone that Tristan DuGrey stares at his butt during his spare time. That would really put a crimp in your repuatation,"threatened Roxy pushing him on to the dance floor.

She watched him casually saunter on to the dance floor getting closer to the girl by the second. She had watched as he stole her heart and she had let him. She was watching him give his heart to that girl, the heart that she longed to be hers. They had so many memories. They had shared passion, hatred, anger, pain, and most of all love. And right now she was watching him as he suppressed those magic moments to be with that girl. She felt envious of the girl who had changed Tristan so much without even trying to. A single tear streaked her cheek. 

Love was such a beautiful thing and Roxy had always been a passionate lover. Any shape or form of it. Roxy was a woman who would do anything and everything in her power to help love. She always wanted love to grow and evolve. And Roxy knew true love when she saw it. The look in Tristan's eyes revealed his true love for the girl and she wanted him to have that look in her eyes for Roxy herself. But that would never be. Roxy had always been a strong woman and she wiped the tear off her cheek. She knew that it was time to let go. Not of the memories, but the feelings. The memories would be Roxy's forever to keep. She would cherish them. Roxy had had her turn and it was now that girl's turn to find out the treasures of Tristan DuGrey. She got up and whispered,"I love you Tristan and I always will. But I 'm setting my heart free from you now. I hope you and that girl can have what we were missing. I hope she completes you." Then she walked towards the bar whispering,"C'est la vie."(That is life.)

*******

"May I cut in," asked Tristan smoothly.

"Sure, dude"replied Michael. Tristan was wondering why he gave in so easily, then Tristan saw the leggy blonde who had caught Michael's eye.

Tristan saw Rory trying to protest but he put a finger over her lips to hush her. "Rory please? Just one dance? It won't kill you."

Rory opened her mouth to protest but something inside her didn't want to,"Sure why not? But DuGrey I warn you, try anything funny you will suffer the consequences."

A song started and Tristan placed his hand around her slim waist as she laced her hands around his neck. They started to sway to the music and everything else was forgotten. All that mattered now was what they were feeling right now. Or rather the way that they made eachother feel. Something urged Rory to close the gap between them. Maybe it was the smell of his cologne or maybe she was just curious. Her action surprised Tristan but he took a chance and buried his head in her neck. Both were surprised how well they fit together. Unconsciously Rory began tracing circles with a slim finger on Tristan's neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled her even closer. If an outsider looked at them right now they would definitely see sparks. (oh fine, let me just say it, they would see a huge explosion; whoo-hoo… the chemistry between those two. heehee)

Then the magic moment was suddenly ruined when the song ended. Rory pulled away quickly realizing that they were dancing way too close to be friends. Infact, she wasn't even sure if they were friends. Deciding to break the silence and the awkwardness Rory spoke,"I never thought that you could dance that well."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well you should, it was meant to be one."

"I thought that you were one of those crushing toes guy."

"I used to be. But after seventeen cotillions, dozen debutante balls, and a brief but scarring experiment with the Children of the American Revolution I became this good."

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"asked Rory.

"A trip to the make-out point, Lip Rageous, would be nice."

"In your dreams Tristan."

"Every night Mary. Every night,"Tristan remarked smirking.

"You are such a guy."

"Thank you. I do try my best."

Out of the corner of her eye Rory saw a flash of dark hair, and turned around only to be face to face with Dean.

"Ummm…Dean. Hi,"Rory greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Rory… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Vicky. And Vicky this is my… ex-girlfriend, Rory,"Dean emphasized the 'ex-girlfriend' a bit to bitterly.

"Hi Vicky,"Rory managed.

Vicky acknowledged Rory with a nod.

"So Rory, are you here alone?"asked Dean smirking and sliding his hand around Vicky's waist.

"Actually…I'm here with some friends,"replied Rory. Then suddenly spotted Tristan and before she knew the words came out,"and Tristan."

Seeing Rory motion to him Tristan went over and was greeted by Rory taking his hand in her own,"Hey Tristan. Dean this is my date. You remember Dean don't you?"

"Unfortunately," mumbled Tristan. Seeing Rory's mouth twitching, he knew that she was getting very irritated towards Dean's actions. He knew that Rory would kill him later for doing this but he couldn't help it. Her light lavender scent was too intoxicating, and this would be the perfect opportunity to wipe that smirk off of Paul Bunion's face. He went behind Rory and encircled both of his arms around her waist. He felt Rory suddenly jerk, but then she relaxed. He placed his chin on her shoulder and gently began placing sweet kisses along her neck. Seeing the fire in Dean's eyes he heated things up by nibbling her earlobes and gently nuzzling her face. Tristan let out a slight moan and felt Rory nudging him to stop. By now Rory could see the jealously in Dean's eyes.

"I never thought that you and Tristan would be together,"Dean spat out bitterly.

Tristan answered Dean this time," Dean, I would personally like to thank you for breaking up with Rory or else we could have never gotten together. We're meant for eachother. We're practically inseparable." Tristan received sharper nudge from Rory this time. He knew that he should stop but he couldn't. How could Dean have been so stupid to dump someone as amazing as Rory? The fool didn't even know a treasure when he had it.

"Well I'm glad that you've sound someone Rory,"said Dean trying to hide the hurt from his face.

Rory didn't want to hurt Dean, but he had hurt her. She couldn't stop herself, but when she saw Dean's painful expression she felt horrible. She then realized that there was still a part of her that wanted to be with Dean.

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate that-"but that was all she could manage to say because he turned on his heel with Vicky alongside of him and left. She wanted to go after him, but decided against it. He was with someone else right now. Breaking out of her thoughts she turned around and smacked Tristan on his head.

"Owww…what was that for?"asked Tristan rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot. Who gave you the authority to do that? Did you not get the signals from me telling you to stop? Or did I have to put a billboard with neon lights flashing in front of your face?"

"If I remember correctly you were the one who introduced me to Dean as your date. And as your date I had every right to do that. I knew that sooner or later you would say that I was your date."

"You're insufferable,"remarked Rory heading towards the bar.

"And you know you love it, babe,"replied Tristan winking.

"What are you doing?"

"Accompanying you to the bar."

"Oh, so now you're a stalker too?"

"I prefer to think of myself as doggedly persistent."

"You got the dog part right." Rory abruptly stopped and Tristan almost ran into her.

She saw Dean and Vicky coming out of Lip Rageous and heard him saying,"I love you Vicky. You're the most important girl in the world to me. I love than anything else in this whole world."

Vicky giggled gleefully,"I love you too, lamb chop."

All of a sudden Rory felt a rush of emotions mixing inside of her. She felt nauseous. How could Dean do something like that? She turned around to find Tristan still behind her.

The look on Rory's face concerned Tristan,"Ror, are you okay?"

"Tristan I want to leave. Can we go please?"

"Sure. I'll go get your coat."

*********

(In the car)

"Rory, do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"she stated simply. Then she started babbling away," I mean he said that he loved me. I mean it's okay that he likes someone else but loving them already? I don't…I just feel so…and I don't even know why I'm telling you all this? It's not like you care anyways."

"Well you're telling me this because I asked you and Rory I do care. Very much."

"I thought I was over him, but I guess… and lamb chop? What kind of a name is that?"

"Rory the guy's an idiot. He let you get away didn't he? I don't think you should be moping around after idiotic people or even hanging around them."

"Well then you're off my list of people to hang around with,"joked Rory as he pulled into the driveway. Thanks for the ride Tristan," she said getting out of the car, then turned around,"And tonight wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Well ofcourse you were out with me, and maybe later I can show you some things that aren't too bad to do,"remarked Tristan suggestively.

"DuGrey, get over yourself."

Tristan chuckled at her comment,"Hey Rory, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure come on in, but I caution you to stay alert. You are entering the Gilmore abode,"warned Rory opening the door. The bathroom's over there."

"Thanks,"he answered shutting the door.

"Mom. Sookie. Miss Patty. You can come out of the curtains now. I saw you watching."

"There is a very logical explanation for that,"said Lorelai poking her head out of the curtain.

"Okay, let me hear it,"asked Rory tapping her foot impatiently.

"It was all her idea,"they accused eacother at the same time.

"Sorry Sweetie, but Sookie really wanted to see Tristan, and Miss Patty was…well… just being Miss Patty."

Just then Tristan stepped out of the bathroom. "That's Tristan? Tristan, the jerk Tristan?"asked Sookie in awe.

"In the flesh,"replied Rory.

"Wow…such beautiful flesh for a jerk,"bubbled Miss Patty.

"I know that's what I thought,"added Lorelai.

"I'm still here you know,"said Tristan.

"Hello Tristan. I'm Sookie,"she greeted shaking his arm.

"And I'm Miss Patty and still very single,"giggled Miss Patty going behind him and pinching his butt. "You have the cutest toosh."

"Miss Patty,"warned Lorelai. "Get away from his butt."

"Hi Sookie. Miss Patty. It's a pleasure to meet both of you,"Tirstan replied still afraid of the way Miss Patty was looking at him.

"He's such the charmer," giggled Miss Patty.

"Okay vultures, leave the poor jerk alone," Rory shooed them away. "Tristan this is your chance to break free. Run Tristan, run like the wind. I don't think I can hold them off anymore,"said Rory dramatically.

"Uhh…ok, see you tomorrow Rory"said Tristan dashing out the door."

********

The telephone started ringing,"Mom can you get that?"asked Rory from her homework on the kitchen table.

"Where is it?"called Lorelai.

"I don't know…never mind I just found it,"Rory walked in and plopped onto the couch. "Mom, when you were taking the coke out of the fridge did you happen to leave the phone in there?"

"Do you actually think I would be stupid enough to do something like that? Wait, don't answer that."

"The phone or the question?"

"The question,"said Lorelai taking the phone from Rory. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"The one and the only…well actually the three and only…the second senior…gosh…that makes me sound so old…let's just say the one and the only and we can get the youngest Lorelai's name changed… wait, Rory already has a different name…and well, I don't think I'll have to worry about the oldest Lorelai. Who knows, she might drop dead tomorrow,"laughed Lorelai.

"Lorelai…"

"Yes, we have already established that."

"It's Tristan."

"Tristan my friend we aren't doing this enough,"she said handing the phone to Rory.

"Hello. Lorelai speaking…the one and only…actually three and only-"

"Don't get started," Tristan cut off. "Been there done that."

"For some reason my mother likes you, she let you off the phone way too easily,"said Rory.

"She is female after all,"Tristan quipped smirking.

He received a sigh from Rory,"Tristan, I know you psychologist said to work on your self-esteem but don't flatter yourself."

"Rory…Rory…Rory I don't need to flatter myself I know I'm good."

"So Tristan, to what may I owe the pleasure of this call? I'm not exactly sure if I should say pleasure, though."

"All my calls are pleasure."

"So is there something that you desperately needed to tell me, or did you just want to annoying the heck out of me."

"As fun as the latter one sounds I do have a reason."

"Oh…pray tell."

"I left my wallet in your bathroom, I think. Could you go see if it's there?"he asked.

Sighing she went and found his wallet on the sink. "You left your license in the wallet."

"Oh so now you're going through my wallet?" 

Rory ignored that comment. "You should at least have checked it before you got into your car. You are such a careless driver."  


"Atleast I don't drive like a grandma."

"Hey, I'm a safe driver!" defended Rory.

"Don't I know it. You're so slow that a deer hit you."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I would have loved to have heard you explain to your insurance agent. 'Yes, sir,' he teased in a higher voice. 'The deer hit me. No, I didn't hit I'm back. I'm a strict follower of Gandhi's ways. I don't believe in violence…'"

"Are you through?" asked Rory rolling her eyes.

"Making fun of you? Never. Talking. Yes."

"Good. I'm going to hang up."

"I had a nice time tonight…cupcake."

"Call me that again and you'll wish you had never been born."

"When can I see you again?"

"In your dreams Tristan DuGrey, in your dreams."

"Wait a second. That sounded suspiciously like flirting to me."

"Maybe. And this is what a dial tone sounds like,"Rory clicked the phone. That boy could go from sensitive to jerk in three seconds flat. She headed up the stairs and closed her door whispering,"C'est la vie."

Thanks Juana for a quote. The beginning was a little soap operaish, sorry about that. But I hope you liked the rest of it. I'm going to take a little break form Trory writing. It's not as good as I would like it to be. Don't worry, I'm still going to write the story, but the next chapter will be Rory/Lorelai craziness. And there will be another character will be joining the story. She's from London… 

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. So drop me a line if you have the time. Till next time!

Priya


	9. 9 Darlene and Mimi

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for Luke/Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: Hello people! Here is the next chapter. Thanks to GG.net for some portions of transcript. Thank you so very much for all the reviews; I have over a hundred! Whoo-hoo *doing a little happy dance* Thanks to Ally as always for beta-ing this for me. Enjoy!

Priya

Oh yeah for all of you who don't know Xenophobia- is the fear or hatred of foreigners.

****

Chap 9

(Luke's Diner)

"Please Luke. Please, please, please, please, please?" begged Lorelai.

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Zero."

"Plus?"

"Zero plus zero equals zero. Therefore I've had zero cups of coffee today. I'm really good at math you can ask all of my teachers if you want. Well atleast the ones that aren't dead. If you want I can call-"

"Lorelai," warned Luke.

"Okay, Okay I had four cups this morning, but your coffee is much better."

"Please Luke? Please? I'll give you my first born or better yet I'll give you this,"said Lorelai going behind the counter and giving Luke a huge kiss.

"Fine,"responded Luke gruffly but still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Thanks. I knew that it would work. I've still got it,"she said clicking her tongue.

"Junkie,"scolded Luke.

"Angel. You've got wings baby. Infact you've earned them for being such a good supplier."

"Hey Babe,"Lorelai greeted Rory who had just walked in looking miserable. "Felling better?"

"A little,"responded Rory licking her dry lips. I need lipgloss." 

"Ok, I have… vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, honey, and toasted marshmallow.

"Anything in there that doesn't resemble a breakfast cereal?" asked Rory.

"Yes," responded Lorelai pulling out another make-up bag."It has no smell but it changes colors with your mood. "

"God, Bozo the clown doesn't need this much make-up."

"Gosh, you're crabby. Still not feeling that well?"

"No, I've told you I'm fine. It's just that I lost my Incubus CD."

"Oh…I took that."

"Thief,"accused Rory.

"Ha! I did not steal it. What I did my dear, is called borrowing. It's in my bag, you can get it. And I'll get you, missy, some coffee.

"Thanks,"mumbled Rory sitting down.

Lorelai went behind the counter to pour some coffee for Rory, and turned around to find Luke giving her a mean look with his arms crossed over his chest. " What? It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear,"defended Lorelai.

"You're shameless."

"Look, Officer Luke. She's right at that table, right there."

When Lorelai returned she found a guy talking to Rory. She knew that the guy was hitting on her, and she wanted to make Rory feel better so she started to play one of their games."Hello Darlene, and who might this young hunkster be?" asked Lorelai in a deep hick accent.

"Oh, I don't know yet Mimi. I was just about to ask,"responded Rory stifling giggles, but imitating Lorelai's accent.

"Oh, my name's Jack. I was just talking to-"

"My daughter,"Lorelai filled in for him dropping the accent.

"Are you my new daddy?" asked Rory in a baby voice.

"Wow. You do not look old enough to have a daughter. No, I mean it. And you…well you do not look like a daughter."

"That's very flattering of you Jack,"cooed Lorelai. "Isn't that flattering Darlene?"

"Very flattering indeed Mimi."

"Nice to know that I can still flatter two beautiful women. So…daughter, I mean Darlene did you know that I by chance was traveling with a friend?"

"She sixteen,"Lorelai responded for Rory.

"Oh... ok, you know I've got to go… I have to uhh…I have to finish reading the dictionary."

"Oh you're leaving so soon? It would be fun if you could hang out with us for a while. What section are you in the dictionary? Darlene and I are in the X's. Infact, we're at the word xenophobia. And lemme tell you something Jack, this whole town is extremely xenophobic. And we do scary things to strangers, especially to those who try to hit on Darlene here,"said Lorelai.

"Oh…"gulped Jack.

"Oh nothing, Mimi has this thing of screwing with people's minds. Don't worry the last guy who came to Stars Hallow was treated really nicely, even though he did hit on me. All we did to him was shave him bald and tattoo intruder on his forehead."

Right on cue Lorelai took out a razor from her make-up bag. "I think I'm gonna go now,"said Jack nervously and ran out the door.

"Ok, drive safe. I hope you enjoy Stars Hallow. Come back soon!"Lorelai called after him. I think that's our best scare ever. Well, I don't think he's ever coming back again. What about you Darlene?" Then both started bursting in laughter.

Just then Lane walked approached their table she had been standing by the door for a while now watching the scenario. "And the Oscar goes to Lorelai Gilmore and Lorelai Gilmore for an excellent duet performance. Ladies take a bow and come except your reward,"announced Lane handing them both coffee.

"Thanks Lane, you're the best,"responded Rory taking a gulp of coffee.

"Nice to know that you think that. Rory how much do you love me?"asked Lane.

"That depends."

"Be careful Rory it looks like Lane has something up her sleeve,"cautioned Lorelai.

"I do not," protested Lane. I was just wondering if you could get these records for me. Then I'll be one step closer to completing the 70's. Please Ror?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Well I better get going. I sneaked out of the house. My mother is still outraged because of the Henry thing, but she'll eventually give in. I mean he's a potential Korean doctor."

"Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told her that?"

"No! Oh my god! How stupid could I possibly be?"

"Be careful Lane she might have spies watching you,"warned Lorelai. Don't speak the Lord's name in vain or you might have to go to Korean Bible camp again."

"You're right. Well I better get going and tell her,"squealed Lane with delight.

"Bye Lane."

"Bye Rory. Lorelai."

"Well I better get going as well,"said Rory glumly.

"Hey Babe, if your plan doesn't work then push him against his locker and kiss him till he can't breathe."

"Mom."

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"Yes, but that's not what I want to do. I'm just confused. He messes with my mind. He's an engima. Besides I don't even have a plan. And let me suggest that we actually reach on time at Grandma's today."

"Darn, you just had to ruin my parade didn't you?"

"Bye Mom. 

"Bye Sweets."

*********

(Gilmore Mansion)

"Mom…just ring it!"yelled Rory annoyed.

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean about it."

"We have been standing out here for the past five minutes in the cold because you think that there is a monkey in the house, and refuse to go in!"

Suddenly the door flew open,"Hello Rory. Hello Lorelai,"greeted Emily.

"Hello monkey,"said Lorelai and Emily cast a question look towards Rory.

"Don't even ask,"replied Rory.

*****

"Mom, please?"

"No Lorelai. We're waiting for your father. I have never started dinner without him before, unless he was ill or out of town. And I'm not going to start now,"stated Emily.

"Sorry everyone for being late,"Richard came in taking a seat. "I was on the phone."

"Oh no problem Dad, I just love it when my food teases me saying 'haahaa you can't eat me'."

"You were on the phone…"prompted Emily.

"Yes, long distance,"continued Richard.

"God?"asked Lorelai.

"London,"clarified Richard.

"God lives in London?" questioned Lorelai a smile spreading across her face.

"My mother lives in London,"corrected Richard.

"Your mother is God?"questioned Lorelai.

"Lorelai,"warned Richard.

"So God is a woman…"continued Lorelai.

"Lorelai,"Richard warned again.

"And as a relative, that's so cool. I'm so totally gonna ask for favors."

"Make her stop," pleaded Emily towards Rory.

"I don't think I can. It's kind of hard to when she gets started,"said Rory.

"What did your mother have to say?"asked Emily poking at her peas.

"Oh nothing much…just that she will be paying us a visit."

"Again?"asked Emily her face paling.

"Yes, Monday."

"This Monday?"

"Yes, this Monday."

"Oh my goodness,"Emily's face was now ghastly white and she began wavering. 

"Uhhh…Mom is that some kind of new dance that you do or are you about to faint?"asked Lorelai heading towards Emily.

Lorelai's question was answered with the loud thud of Emily's body hitting the ground. "Ok, I'll go with the latter,"she answered herself.

*********

(Independence Inn)

"She passed out?"asked Sookie shocked.

"Yeah, we had to do the whole smell the salts and shoes deal."

"Just because your grandmother is coming over? Tell me Lorelai how is your grandmother like?"

"Hmmm…she's one of those 'I'm out of estrogen and I have a gun' women,"anwered Lorelai refilling her cup with coffee.

"Oooh…scary combo."

"You know what's even scarier? She has tea time and an English accent,"said Lorelai in mock terror. Then her cell began ringing. "Talk to me."

"Damn it! Is there a God out there?"

"Hello Mom. Yes, don't you remember from our previous conversation? Grandmother is god. Are you okay?"

"No Loreali I'm not. I'm extremely stressed or I would not be calling you up and screaming like a lunatic."

"Well Mom…you usually do."

"Lorelai,"warned Emily.

"What? I'm just saying it like it is."

"Well the reason I called is because I was wondering if you and Rory would like to join us at the country club? I need to get out and get some air."

"Gee…Mom…as thrilling as that sounds I can't."

"There be those tarts that you like there."

"Great you've got yourself a bargain."

"Fine meet us at the house at eleven sharp,"there was a muffled sound then came the piecing voice of Emily,"Damn it, put the candles six inches apart! Can you not measure? Then she returned to the phone,"Sorry Lorelai."

"Grandma is dangerous for your health."

"And you've just figured this out?"

"Hey I'm slow, so what? Don't blame me. After all I do get it from you."

Emily missed that comment or else Lorelai would have gotten and earfull,"No the hat rack is two inches that way,"yelled Emily.

"Okay Mom I'll see you at eleven,"Lorelai clicked her cell.

Sorry for the no Trory interaction, but like I said I needed to take a break. To clarify some questions, I'm still going to be writing Trory fics and only that. I am a true Trory and refuse to change my ways. This girl will always remain a Trory; Trory forever! Anywhoo, in the next chapter more fun things will come your way including a certain blonde. (don't worry Trory fans I'm gonna get into my Trory groove soon) Reviews are always great, so if you have the time drop me a line.

Priya

P.S. Yes, I was going through the dictionary when I found that word. I know I know I a very strange. heehee 


	10. 10 123 he's yours?

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friendish terms; established relationship for Luke/Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: *waves magic wand* Ta-da…here's the next chapter! I'm so stupid I posted the same chapter twice, sorry about that. Oh yes, I was looking at some funny bumper car stickers and used some in here, but they don't make that much sense.And thank you Carrie for some of the wonderful dialogue. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm still smiling like an idiot because of them! Thanks to my grammar guru, Ally, for beat-ing this! A huge thank you to **I Hate FFnet a lot**! It had always been my secret wish for me to be on someone's favorite author's list! This chapter is for you. Thank you so much, I love you! Enjoy!

Priya

****

Chap.10

(Gilmore Girl's House)

"Rory!"called Lorelai slamming the front door shut.

"Kitchen,"answered Rory.

"Guess where we're going?"

"Mars?"

"Close enough. We're going to the country club. Now isn't that just lovely?"asked Lorelai sarcastically.

"And may I ask why?"

"Well you may, but I don't think I'll live long enough to answer it."

"And may I ask why we're going to the country club?" Rory repeated.

"Because your grandmother has turned into one of those 'all stressed out and no one to choke women'. I'll give you one guess why."

"Satan?"

"Worse…you're great grandmother."

"I thought she was God."

"So did I, but according to Emily Gilmore her words not mine. 'She's the most odious woman alive'. Hey, maybe this time she can give you the quarter million dollars that you lost out on."

"That'd be nice."

"Yes, it would be nice you wouldn't have to put a bumper sticker on your car that says 'so many men, so few who can afford me' anymore."

"Mom…you know that I never say that."

"But you do dream it right? Come one fess up?"prompted Lorelai.

"Fine, then I'd be saying 'so many men, so few who can be eligible to be my servants',"said Rory.

"My, my I love the way your mind works. I've taught you well my daughter."

"So you have mother."

"Well, Grandma thinks she has to throw a ball in honor of your great Grandmother, so we're going to check the place out. But our plan is to stay as far away from them as possible. We only come back to eat with them, because I don't want to pay for the food,"snickered Lorelai.

"You're shameless."

"Thank you. I try."

********

(Country Club)

Emily gave a frustrated groan and started to massage her temples. "For heaven's sake Lorelai, will you stop?"

Lorelai gave her a blank look then pretended to think for a while,"No,"she stated simply.

Another frustrated groan came out of Emily and she grabbed Richard's arm and made her way to some friends.

"Free at last. Free at last," squealed Lorelai waving her hands around wildly.

"I cannot believe you would be so mean to Grandma, Mom! Threatening to tell Grandpa about her dancing with that man when you two went to the spa! Once again I must deem you Shameless."

"Hey! It got her off our her back didn't it?"

"Yes it did and I thank you for that,"said Rory.

"So…what should we do?"

"Hmmm…let me think. Wanna go to the pool?"asked Rory her eyes shining.

"Yeah, sounds fun enough. When we get there we can dunk those old ladies into the pool until their wigs come floating up. And then we can scream to the really hot life guard 'Sir, Sir,"called Lorelai in a higher English accent "There's a dead cat floating in the pool. Would you care to dispose of it?"

"Mom,"attempted to warn Rory, but cracked a smile at the thought of her mother doing that. She sat down on her lounge chair and took her dress off, then wrapped herself with a towel.

"What? I'm just having a little fun and it wouldn't hurt for you to do the same,"defended Lorelai taking off her shirt revealing a black bikini. Rory's being the more modest of the two. Lorelai saw Rory squirming with her towel,"Oh stop worrying you look fine. And here put some sun screen on, unless you want to be red, and resemble a tomato,"said Lorelai handing Rory the bottle the stopped half way and let out a low whistle," Hello hottie at five o'clock."

"Where,"asked Rory. "I can't see."

"That's because a man is standing right in front of him, and blocking the glorious view. Move you large, red, wrinkly man. Move before I -"

Lorelai wasn't able to complete her sentence because to their surprise the man turned around. "Excuse me?" 

"Oh I was just talking to my daughter. Uh…Rory…I told you to put that sunscreen on or you'll become all red and wrinkly,"covered Lorelai stifling her laughter.

With a 'hrumph' the man turned around on his heels and left.

"Aaah…what a vision,"sighed Lorelai ogling the hottie.

"Mom, stop drooling,"commanded Rory.

"I'm not drooling. I'm admiring."

"Yes…well I wonder what Luke would think of your adulation towards Brad Pitt over there."

"You wouldn't dare tell him."

"Maybe I would."

"You have succumbed to the evil forces,"pouted Lorelai sticking out her tongue and receiving the same gesture from Rory.

"He has nice eyes,"noted Rory.

Lorelai's jaw dropped,"Wow…Rory, you're checking out guys?"

"I check out guys,"defended Rory.

"Correction. You check out what books they're reading. "

"So?"

"So nothing. As a mother I'm truly okay with that, but as a woman you have no idea what you're missing out on,"Lorleai sat up and a smile slowly began stretching across her face.

"Mom… stop imagining Luke in a towel,"scolded Rory.

"How did you know I was doing that?"asked Lorelai reaching into her bag.

"Because you had that 'I'm envisioning Luke in his towel' smile on your face."

"I didn't think I smiled so distinctly,"replied Lorelai putting on some chapstick.

"Yes, well I have mastered reading what's really behind those smiles of yours very well. I just might have to go and get a certificate." 

" If it's one of those really shiny cerfticates; you know the ones that blind you, we just might have to put it up on the wall. Suddenly something caught Lorelai's eye,"Oooh look at Tom Cruise,"pointed out Lorelai.

"The guy in the blue trunks?"

"No he's more of a Billy Bob."

"I didn't realize that you were that particular."

"And I didn't realize that you were that blind. I said Tom Cruise."

"Okay fine, then where's the next victim?"asked Rory and saw that Lorelai was already pointing at his direction.

"Hello, Ricky Martin at 6 o'clock! I'd like to shake his bon bons."

"Mom!"

"What? Cut me some slack I'm heartbroken."

"From?"

"Luke only gave me two cups of coffee this morning,"replied Lorelai sadly.

Rory moth fell open,"Wow…that was a very undignified and harsh gesture. And it breaks most important rule in the Gilmore Girl handbook: Never deny a Gilmore coffee."

"So what did you do to get the coffee?"

"What makes you think that I did anything?"

"Come on Mom…you can't live without coffee."

"True. But I bet I could…try,"challenged Lorelai.

"I bet you couldn't. If you go three days without any coffee…I'll do whatever you want."

"Fine then. It's a deal,"said Lorelai taking Rory's hand and shaking it.

After a moment of silence Lorelai got bored and then an idea popped into her brain. She turned to Rory her blue eyes sparkling,"Wanna play?"

Smiling Rory eagerly asked,"1,2,3 ?"

"Well what else would we play at a place with bodacious babes? Hockey?"

"Fine you go first, but how about we get to choose each other's victims this time?"suggested Rory.

"Sounds fair enough…"

"Ok, let me see,"said Rory scanning her eyes across the pool area and pointed to an old man,"And one."

"Pass,"said Lorelai wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Anna Nicole Smith. Next."

"Ok. Two," motioned Rory to a boy who was on a skate board and about to crash into some people.

"Uhh…pass."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Mary Kay Le Tourneau."

"Ok Mom, whoever I pick this time you will get stuck with,"said Rory as her eyes suddenly fell upon the wrinkly old guy who Lorelai had upset earlier. With an evil glint in her eyes and a devious chuckle,"Mom I've made up my mind, you know that wrinkly old man?"  


"Yeah,"Lorelai nodded afraid of what was coming soon.

Rory leaned over and whispered what Lorelai had to do into her ear. "You're cruel…and that's just nasty!"

"Hey, you were the one asking for fun,"retorted Rory. Lorelai got up and started to walk toward the man. Midway Rory called,"And be sure to make it look believable!"

Lorelai stuck out her tongue and continued walking. She stopped right in front of his chair and pretended to look for someone. Looking at her watch one more time she plopped down on to the man's lap. She turned around fully facing him,"Oh dear,"she giggled. "I didn't see you there, but how could have I missed those rippling abs of yours,"she pointed seductively where his abs were supposed to be, but instead found a pudgy stomach. 

The man blushed crimson at such flattery and at Lorelai still sitting in his lap. "Why thank you miss, I try to get to the gym once a week but it gets really hectic in my life."

Lorlelai saw Rory tapping at her watch, which meant Lorelai's time was up. She hopped up quickly winking to the fat old man,"You should try to get there more often bub. Who knows, that lard of yours just might go away."

Lorelai ran back cracking up thinking of something even worse to give to Rory. "Ok my pretty, it's your turn now." Lorelai motioned to a little kid eating a chocolate bar, "One."

"Pass."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Shirley Temple."

Lorelai chuckled to herself,"However the thought of you with blonde curly hair, doing a fancy jig sounds highly entertaining."

"Next,"urged Rory.

"Hmmm…"searched Lorelai,"Two,"pointed Lorelai to a tall guy with brown hair.

"Pass."

"Why? He' a perfectly good specimen."

"He reminds me too much of lambchop,"mimicked Rory.

"Lambchop?"

"Dean,"Rory groaned. "You know the floppy, mushroom hair?"

"Ahhh…I got it. Finally the moment I've been waiting for,"Lorelai gave a devious chuckle. "Revenge is sweet."

It was now Rory's turn to be horrified of what Lorelai might think up of to do. 

Lorelai scanned the area once more and spotted a flash blonde hair and pointed to him,"I'm so nice, I give you guys where major droolage is involved, and you give me old wrinkly men. But don't think I'll let you off so easily, you must do everything I say and I will be watching your every move,"warned Lorelai. She then leaned over and whispered into Rory's ear what she was supposed to and Rory's eyes widened.

"Mom,"groaned Rory. "Do I really have to do that? But I don't wanna," she continued whining.

"Sorry missy, but you were asking for it, making me say that to the poor man over there; however, what you said is true."

Taking a deep breathe knowing that there was no way out of this she started to walk towards the blonde. It would be extremely hard to do that to the poor boy, it was only something that Lorelai and Miss Patty had mastery in. Good thing she didn't know this person or her life would become a living nightmare.

I know, I know I'm evil! I made a cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but I thought that was a good place to stop. And I also know that some of you would like to burn me alive, but just think if you do that how will you get to read more? But the next chapter is **DEFINITELY** worth the wait! For those of you who are smart you can probably guess who the mysterious blonde is. Heehee. I was wondering how the speed of the story is going? Too fast, slow, I'd like to know. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, so if you have the time drop me a line. Tell me how I'm doing, anything and everything is welcome! Till the next chapter!

Priya


	11. AN

Hey,

I might not be able to get the next part out as soon as I would like, so please don't be upset. I have major tests and projects due next week, so please be patient. Thanks!

Priya


	12. 11 Caught Up In the Moment

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friends terms; established relationship for Luke/Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: Finally the greatly awaited chapter is up! So, very extremely sorry for the delay. But I do have a life (believe it or not. Ok fine so I really don't have a life, but it's a pretty good excuse, right?), plus I was sick, and then there's evil school. Forgiven? HC, thanks babe! Thanks to GG.net for some quotes. Thanks Ally for beta-ing it. And thank you all for the very lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Priya

****

Oh yeah, the italics mean the character's POV.

Chap. 11

Recap

Taking a deep breathe knowing that there was no way out of this she started to walk towards the blonde. It would be extremely hard to do that to the poor boy, it was only something that Lorelai and Miss Patty had mastery in. Good thing she didn't know this person or her life would become a living nightmare.

****

****

COUNTRY CLUB

Groaning inwardly she continued in her path. Her mother could be so evil sometimes, but it was very hard saying "no" to Lorelai. Getting into her perky teeny bopper mode, which she rarely ever used, she turned around to see her mother smirking. Sighing once more she decided to quicken her steps. _The sooner I get done with this the better. And what am I so nervous about? It's not anything bad could happen._

She was a few steps away from the blonde, and took a few seconds to admire him. Water was cascading down his back forming little puddles on the floor. She imagined how those droplets would taste like on his sun kissed kiss. She slowly moved her eyes to his broad shoulders, and started exploring the valleys of his back. She couldn't help herself from flushing. Suddenly her conscience kicked in urging her to hurry, and she closed the gap between them. 

In a seductive British accent she spoke emphasizing every word that rolled off her tongue,"Hey there babe. Did you know that a butt model makes $10,000 a day? She extended her arm and gently pinched his butt giggling,"You should be one." Immediately she was filled with laughter and tried to make a quick get away, but an arm came and seized her by the waist. She turned around slowly only to find herself trapped in a pair of electric blue eyes. Those eyes could only belong to one person. _Okay, I know someone must have planned this. _So startled by seeing his face she lost her balance, pushing both of them into the pool.

Sputtering out the water she emerged the same time as the blonde. A few adults who were walking past them tsked in a snooty manner,"Children these days, absolutely scandalous."Her eyes searched for the "scandalous" children, and then she came to realize that the woman had been talking about them. 

Then she heard the voice behind her speak, and could feel him getting closer,"Mary, Mary, Mary I never imagined doing scandalous things with you; scratch that…actually I did. But if you really wanted to do this don't you think some other place would be a better option? Not that I mind a swimming pool or the fact of seeing you in a bikini. But a nice warm hotel sounds better doesn't it?"

She would have a lot of explaining to do and probably everyone at school would know about this. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Tristan, but that doesn't sound very appealing. Besides I choke on small objects,"she retorted pushing herself out of the pool.

"Oouch…must you use such harsh words?"

Just then a tall girl with brilliant green eyes and auburn hair interrupted them,"Oh my god! Tristan, Hon, are you cheating on me? How could you do this to me? All the things we've shared, all we've been through? You're giving that up for…for bambi eyes over there?"

Rory was completely speechless, but then Tristan spoke,"Rory I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Roxy. And Roxy meet Rory. And Roxy, sweets, would you care to tell me why you're making such a huge commotion about this? I mean people are staring."

"Sorry Tris, but I thought this was s great opportunity to practice my lines for the play. But I was convincing wasn't I? Wasn't I?" Tristan decide not to respond so Roxy turned around to a little old lady,"Excuse me ma'am,"she then bent down and whispered something in the lady's ear.

The little lady took her purse and swatted Tristan with it saying,"You disgusting pig." At this Rory started cracking up.

"Oww,"Tristan groaned ubbing his head. "Roxy, why is it that whenever I'm with you little old lady's come and hit me with there purses. What exactly do you tell them?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to never find out. Besides you didn't tell me how magnificent my acting was, so you deserved it. Well anyhoo I've got to run. Bye Tris, Rory it was nice meting you!" She quickly walked off but then turned around and said something that Tristan would hurt her for later,"Oh by the way Tris, you two make a great couple. Don't fondle each other too much!"

"Oh great…leave it to Roxy to start the juiciest rumor in the Hartford community. Yup, it'll be the highlight of their day. I can see it now 'Scandalous teenagers, Tristan Dugrey and Rory Gilmore were found in the pool fondling each other'. Huh, that doesn't sound too bad, does it? Not that I mind you pinching my but Rory, but would you care to explain why you did?"Queried Tristan.

"Uhh…well you see…my Mom and I play a game. You can take the first guy or pass with a reason, take the second guy or pass with a reason as well, but you get stuck with the third guy if you pass guy 1 and 2. Then a person dares you to do something and you must, or else you get deprived of coffee, which my Mom will be for the next three days", she babbled.

"Uh huh, so what's this game called then?"

"'1, 2, 3 he's yours' and well unfortunately you were number three,"she explained.

"So now I'm yours?"he leered.

"No!"She shouted moving back.

"Ok, now that we've got that cleared up. What are you doing here at a country club? I didn't think this was your thing."

"Well, it isn't really my thing, but my grandma was really stressed out, and asked us to come. And knowing my mom she couldn't possibly ignore the opportunity to annoy my grandma, plus they have really good food here,"Rory responded.

"That they do,"he said chucking.

"Well, I better get going. Leaving my mother alone is not a wise decision. I bet she's up to something already,"said Rory turning around to look at her. She saw lifeguard talking to Lorelai,"Bye Tristan."

"Bye…cupcake,"she winced at that word. Then with a devious smile turned around and pushed him into the pool and ran away laughing.

Rory approached her Mom taking her hand and pulling her away from the lifeguard,"She's a 60 year old woman who has gotten major plastic surgery, so I suggest you stop trying to hit on her."

****

****

COUNTRY CLUB-DINNER

"So Lorelai, Rory how was your day?"asked Emily.

"Oh it was great, grandma. Tanks for inviting us here."

"Yeah thanks Mom, I don't think I've ever hit on so many guys as I have today,"said Lorelai picking at salad.

"Lorelai what are you doing?"asked Emily.

"Getting rid of the avacado,"she responded.

"Since when do you not like avacado?"asked Emily.

"Since the day I said, 'Gross, what's this? And you said,'avavcodo'."

"Anyway I think that it will be a grand idea to hold a banquet for Lorelai I here. They have everything that you need, plus their candles are exactly six inches apart. I even measured,"responded Emily smiling then gave Lorelai a weird look. " What is wrong with the tomato?"

"It was fraternizing with the enemy,"smiled Lorelai. "Mom, I thought this place had good food." 

Emily ignored Lorelai's comment and consulted Richard,"What do you think Richard?"

"Well, I think Trix will adore it,"replied Richard.

Suddenly Lorelai's cell began ringing and everyone in the silent room turned around to stare at her,"What? I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have a life,"everyone went back to their own business again. "It's Paris,"Lorelai handed Rory the phone.

****

RORY/PARIS INTERCUT

"Where are you?"came the serious voice of Paris.

"At the country club, you told me that I was allowed to go. Besides you were spending the day with Ryan."

"I was spending the day with him, but now I'm not. Can you come over?"

"Well, I'm with my grandparents right now. How about we make a study time tomorrow?"Suggested Rory.

"Fine. I'll call you then. Bye."

"Paris…wait. I know you called me for more than that,"Rory smiled.

"You know me too well Gilmore and that's not a good thing. Well the trouble is…Ryan. He's not what I thought he would be like."

Suddenly Rory heard Emily's voice,"Lorelai, tell your daughter to not talk on the phone while we're having dinner. It's very rude."

"Listen Paris, my grandma is getting annoyed with me for talking to you during dinner. So we'll talk tomorrow when we meet, okay?"suggested Rory.

"Fine…bye."

"Bye."

"Oh…Rory thanks."

"No problem,"Rory clicked the cell.

"We finally get our granddaughter back,"remarked Emily.

****

****

COUNTRY CLUB LATER

Emily and Richard were mingling with the others there and dragging Lorelai and Rory along with them. Rory had finally managed to escape with Lorelai right behind her. "Liberio,"shouted Lorelai. "Now how about we find ourselves some boys?"

"Sorry Mom…but I need to get some air first,"Rory fanned herself heading for the pool area.

The moon was casting its refection in the blue water and the air had become chillier. She cauht something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw two dark silhouettes wrapped in an embrace. Her curiosity got the best of her and she took as few steps to see who the couple was. Hoping it wasn't an old couple wrestling their tongue she moved forward. _Ack…bad mental image._ She angled her face hoping to get a glance of them and her eyes widened in shock. It was worse than old people wrestling tongues; it was Roxy and Tristan wrestling tongues!

She backed away immediately and quickly walked back inside.

Tristan abruptly pulled away,"Damn it! What the hell am I doing?"

Knowing that she had gone to far with, she tried to lighten the mood,"I don't know, but I didb't hat it."

"He pushed her away,"Roxy…I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I just got caught up in the moment. I like…I like someone else. I didn't mean to get your hopes up," and with that he headed the other direction, towards his car.

She was trying to keep herself from breaking down, when she saw he had gotten far enough, she slumped down on the cold pavement. "Too late Tristan,"she whispered after him wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth,"Too late."

****

****

RORY'S ROOM

Wow…Roxy and Tristan together. It all came as a surprise to her. Wait a minute, she shouldn't be surprised, no girl could ever be Tristan DuGrey's friend. She gave a bitter laugh and pulled her cover closer to her chin. _But why_ do _I care what he does? It's his life; I don't care if he toys with every girl in sight._ Groaning she turned her side_, he's a disgusting pig! Why am I even thinking about him? I don't like Tristan DuGrey and I never will. I'll never let him get to me! _But little did she know that kiss was starting to stir something within her. Was it jealousy? Perhaps. He was already toying with her without her even realizing.

****

TRISTAN'S CAR

He still hadn't gotten home and his parents probably didn't even care. _What the hell was I thinking? I guess I was just being a typical guy. I got caught up in the moment only to regret it._ He had been sitting in his car since he left Roxy and made up his mind that he would get Rory. Not just because he wanted to get her, but because Rory wanted Tristan to get her as well. Sooner or later Rory Gilmore would be his…willingly.

Well that's it. There are going to be more twists to come soon; I just thought I would throw in some drama action too! How is the rate my story is going? Reviews are always greatly appreciated, so if you have the time, drop me a line. I'd love to hear from you! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Till then! Love you all!

Priya


	13. 12 Spying Is A No, No

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friends terms; established relationship for Luke/Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post it. Finally, summer vacation! Now I get loads of time to write! Anywhoo, here's chapter 12. This is just a filler chapter. I'm in a really good mood right now, so I wrote a humorous chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

Priya

****

GILMORE HOME

"Mom!"called Rory jogging down the stairs,"the deed is done. Your music collection is organized."

"Yay!"chirped Lorelai."Now you must perform another task to keep me entertained. Or I will think about coffee and lose the bet."

"Which is a good thing,"Rory smirked plopping down on the couch.

"Not in my case,"shot back Lorelai. "So distract me from the elixir of life."

"Well, can you guess what I found underneath your heap of CDs?"

"Do I want to?"asked Lorelai afraid of what was about to come.

"N*Sync!"squealed Rory in delight. "You were hiding N*Sync!"she burst in to hysteric laughter and began rolling on the floor. "My mother listens to N*Sync!"she teased her breath ragged from laughing so hard.

"I do not!"pouted Lorelai.

"It's okay Mom. Everyone's allowed to have a guilty pleasure now and then. Except I don't see how N*Sync could be that plasureable,"stated Rory, still trying to catch her breathe.

"Hmm…that's very diplomatic coming from a girl who only drank from a glass that had a picture of Hanson on it, for two years straight,"snickered Lorelai triumphantly.

"Fink,"Rory stuck out her tongue. "I threw that cup away a long time ago, let's see you do the same with the CD," challenged Rory pointing at the trash can.

"Fine,"stated Lorelai and plunked the CD in it. "There you happy?"

"Well I'm not disappointed. Well I have to get going. I don't want Paris on my case again."

"Okay. By Love,"called out Lorelai. After she shut the door she went to the trash can and took out the CD,"No one will throw you away. It's okay baby. Good thing Justin's hair isn't so big on the cover, or else the other things in the trash would have gotten scared and pushed you down deeper. And I would have to search through the whole thing. That would be yucky."

Rory had gotten half way to the jeep when realized that she had forgotten her bag, and turned around. She opened the door and saw her Mom cuddling up to the CD,"I saw that Mom,"she warned. "But don't you think Luke makes a better lover?"

****

PARIS' HOUSE

Even before Rory had a chance to ring the doorbell, it the door flew open,"Quickly! Get in"commanded Paris. "Follow me."

"A 'hi' to you too, Paris."

"We have no time to exchange pleasantries."

"Okay then, what was so urgent that you had to tell me about?" asked Rory setting down her bag. I mean we just saw each other a couple hours ago when we were all working on the project."

"God, this is so hard! I think that…that Ryan's cheating on me,"Paris blurted out.

"Oh…eh…uh, Paris how do you know that for sure?"

"Woman's intuition,"she stated simply. "Plus he's being acting really weird lately."

"So…why did you want me here?"

"Well, to clear up any doubts I thought we go and see if there is something really going on."

"Are you saying that we…spy?"asked Rory in disbelief.

"Yes Rory, that's the only way I can get closure. And we'll need all the spying help we can get. Not all of us can pull a Sydney Bristow, now can we?"

Rory gulped knowing there was no way out of this,"The things I do for you Paris."

Paris cracked a small smile,"Thanks Rory. He canceled our date tonight, because he had to stay home for some reason that he didn't tell me of. So let's get going. The others will meet us there."

****

TREEHOUSE

There they were, all dressed in black and ready for combat. The only problem was that Ryan's tree house was not the most stable place to spy from, and the blinds of his windows were down, so they couldn't see anything.

"Ugh…Paris, I swear, if my hair gets all damp from being up here, you'll pay,"threatened Louise observing her nails.

"I totally agree with Louise. If I get too hot up here, people will know that I sweat,"confessed Madeline like it was the most dreadful secret in the world.

"Oh I've been through that trauma,"Louise comforted Madeline. "Just tell them that you don't sweat, you glisten."

"By the way, did Hayden call you?"Madeline asked.

A little upset Louise responded,"Not in a timely manner, no."

"Well think about it this way,"Madeline suggested. "He's like a good riddance to bad make-up. You know the really smelly ones that make your face all rough. Yeah, that kind."

"I guess,"sighed Louise. "I just thought we really connected the other day in the janitors closet."

"Ugh,"groaned Rory rolling her eyes listening to their gossip.

"Boys, they're like a Nancy Drew mystery,"commented Madeline.

Paris cut into their conversation,"Okay you two, stop with the mindless babbling and help me sketch out a plan."

"Fiesty,"noted Louise.

"Yes, well, I do get aggravated when my boyfriend, cancels our date without giving me a reason. I'm not even sure if he's my boyfriend yet. I don't even know what I saw in him. He's just like all the other scums in this world. He's probably having fun with some airhead, while I'm here pulling all my hair out. All men are dogs!"she snapped angrily.

Suddenly they saw two hands gripping the frame of the tree house firmly in order to come up. Then the head popped up and there he was. Clad all in black, his eyes were livelier than ever. Sparkling like sapphires. " Then I guess I'm not welcome here, am I Paris?"

Rory took the opportunity to get back at him,"I'm so glad to see that you've finally realized your true identity, Tristan." She was annoyed at him for some reason, but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"As long as I could be your pet and you could occasionally _play_ with me, I would be more than happy to be a dog, Miss Gilmore,"he replied smirking.

"Paris you just proved your point again,"said Rory scooting over so he could sit in the little tree house, which was getting crowded. 

"Took you long enough Tristan. I thought that threat would work. Is Henry here also?"asked Paris impatiently.

"Yeah, he's on his way up. He's not much of a ladder climber."

"What threat?"quipped Madeline.

"Oh nothing,"said Paris in a singsong voice. "Just the most humiliating experience in Tristan's life and I was there to it see it,"chukled Paris. Then she saw Henry's head pop up,"Good everyone's here. We can begin the operation. Somehow we need look into his windows to see what's taking place inside, but we can't because they all have their blinds down."

"Uh…Paris,"interrupted Tristan.

"Shut it Tristan. I'm talking,"she continued. "We must think of a clever way to do so, without getting suspected."

"Paris,"this time Henry cut her off.

"What?"she snapped.

"I can just go in his house,"suggested Tristan. "I mean our parents are really close, so I can just go inside and see what's happening. It won't be that suspicious either because I've done it numerous times before. We hang out a lot."

"Oh…ok, or we could go with that plan,"agreed Paris meekly.

Just then Henry somehow managed to collapse from the squat position he was sitting in because of the crowded tree house. There was a loud thud and his foot got stuck in the weak wood. In an attempt to free his foot Rory and Tristan starting pulling on it, only to cause the already unstable tree house to sway lightly. They heard many cracking sounds and tried to get Henry out quicker.

"Don't worry Henry, you'll be out soon,"soothed Madeline.

"How do you feel?"asked Louise.

"Like I have a stick up my butt,"he responded.

"You probably do,"pointed out Tristan laughing at their situation.

Just then they heard some dogs barking and Paris looked down to see two of Ryan's dogs growling beneath them. Ryan's cook came running after the dogs,"What's the commotion here lads?"she asked the dogs. "Do you really want your dinner that badly?" Then she saw what the dogs were growling about, and Paris saw Ryan making his way across the field. "Ryan I think I see Miss Gellar in the tree house."

Ryan dismissed the dogs and the cook with a brush of his hand and made his way up the ladder "Hi…um…would you care to tell me what you're all doing here in my tree house?"he asked shocked.

They all spoke at once and when that didn't work they started pointing and blaming one another.

"Uh…you see Ryan…we all came…as moral support. And decided that this would be a good place to stay at because…this concerns you,"explained Paris.

"What concerns me?"asked Ryan carefully.

"Well…umm…er…"an idea suddenly popped in her head. She knew that Tristan and Henry would probably kill her later, but she didn't know what else to do."Tristan is finally ready to admit that…he's gay!"

They all looked at her with disbelief and amusement as she continued.

"And so is Henry…and they finally got the courage to express their undying love for each other,"lied Paris. From the position that Tristan and Henry were in, which his stuck foot caused, it looked like Tristan was straddling Henry. It looked completely believable. "Actually… Henry and Tristan both came to tell you that they have…er… deep feelings for you. We, of course being the good friends we are, came to support them. So…uh…this means we'll…probably have to break up…because…well you know."

Ryan opened his mouth to protest, but Paris spoke before him.

"Uh…actually Tristan's bi-sexual!"she quickly covered. "Yeah…so he has feelings for Henry, you…and uh…Rory."

Rory was stifling her giggles at Paris's ridiculous explanation, but what just came out of Paris's mouth shut her up. 

"Paris!"cried Ryan frustrated.

"Yeah?"she stopped explaining at looked at him wincing.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life! I think we need to talk. Now," he said clearly annoyed.

As soon as Paris and Ryan left, the rest of the group stared at each other for a while. There was a very uncomfortable silence, and then Rory started to giggle. Her laughter spread because soon everyone was laughing hysterically. There were tears running down their faces and they were clutching their stomachs. Suddenly the piercing shrill of Tristan's cell broke the laughter.

"Hey Roxy. Ok, yeah, I'll be right there. See you in a few,"he clicked the phone. "Sorry guys, but I got to run."

Suddenly Rory felt that same annoyance toward Tristan, that earlier she couldn't place her finger on. It wasn't only Tristan that she was annoyed at. Now she knew what was bothering her. Roxy.

Sorry to leave you hanging. I've been doing a lot of that, haven't I? I know, I know, you're probably like,"I hate Roxy!" or "When is the Troryness coming?" But this was a filler chapter (I'm sorry if it was really crappy); so more Troryness will come along with drama. Reviews are greatly appreciated. So if you have the time drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing. Till next time!

Priya


	14. 13 Silly Emily, You Can't Handle Trix

Pairing: R/T eventually (I'm working on it); Rory/Paris are on friends terms; established relationship for Luke/Lorelai

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: This is just a very short chapter that introduces the character of Trix (Rory's great Grandma). Thanks to GG.net for some portions of the transcript. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

****

****

Chap. 13

GILMORE HOME

"Rory!"called Lorelai. "Come on let's go!"

"This is weird,"observed Rory coming down the stairs.

"No it's not, we're gonna be late. And I for one do not want to be late,"stated Lorelai simply.

"Relax Mom, we're not going to be late."

"Well it's Monday night and the traffic is always horrible on Monday night,"explained Lorelai, pulling on Rory's arm to urge her to hurry.

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of time, so let's go,"prompted Lorelai.

"Mom really, what's up with you?"asked Rory buckling her shoes.

"Nothing's up with me. Why would there be something up with me?"

" You've been ready and bugging me for almost an hour. I usually have to drag you out of this house kicking and screaming to Grandma's."

"Oh stop it. You're exaggerating,"huffed Lorelai.

"You whine, you complain, you act like a little four year old,"pointed out Rory searching for her purse.

Lorelai's jaw fell in disbelief,"I do not!"

"Once I had to pay you ten dollars and threaten you with a spatula, because you weren't leaving the house,"reminded Rory.

"Make your point and make it quickly missy,"she said shoving Rory towards the front door.

"My point is that you're mean."

"I am not mean."

"Yes you are. You want to go to the special Monday night dinner just to see Grandma uncomfortable, that's mean."

"Ok, ok. I will admit it, I work very hard and sometimes I am a little too tired to go to the Friday night Gilmore family dinners'. But not only do we have to go to dinner tonight, bus this Friday as well, which really bites monkey's butts. So I'm just trying to make the best of something that I really don't want to do. Plus today I had a good day at work and my grandmother who I haven't seen I a while is going to be there,"said Lorelai looking pleased with her explanation.

"And that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Grandma hates great-Grandma?"

"Not at all,"responded Lorelai walking onto the front lawn.

"So when you see Grandma miserable and uncomfortable you're going to be sad and sympathetic?"questioned Rory opening the car door.

"Not at all,"replied Loreai chuckling.

"Mean,"stated Rory again.

"I'm just kidding. I'll be nice, don't worry."

"And there will be no outward reveling in someone else's pain,"warned Rory.

"I promise, internal reveling only,"said Lorelai giving Rory her sweetest smile.

"That's good. Now we can go. Start the car Mom."

Lorelai reached into her purse,"Oh shoot. Wait a second Rory, I'll be right back,"she jogged towards the house her heels clicking on the pavement. Seconds later she emerged from the door and came inside of the car, pulling out a Polaroid camera," So the internal reveling can continue on for years to come."

"Mean."

****

GILMORE MANSION

Lorelai jumped out of the car and flew to the doorbell ringing it,"Hey Mom."

"Hello girls,"responded a rather weary looking Emily.

"So are you going to ask us to come I or what?"asked Lorelai.

"Well I was planning on it,"replied Emily.

"So where is great Grandma?"questioned Rory hanging her coat on the rack.

"She's in the living room scratching the diamond pendant I bought her against the mirror,"said Emily with disgust.

"Trix,"called Emily. "Look who's here."

"Ahh, Lorelai, Rory glad to see you again,"crooned Trix. "Come closer I want to get a good look at you. How's your health?"

"Very well, thank you for asking Trix,"answered Lorelai.

"Yes, very healthy,"chimed in Rory.

"Good. That means the majority of your blood is Gilmore blood. Gilmore's never get sick. Am I right Richard?"

"Oh we wouldn't dare get sick Trix,"responded Richard getting a drink for her.

"That's right Richard. Emily is always sick."

"I am hardly always sick,"protested Emily.

"You're sick Mom?"asked Lorelai concerned.

"Headache,"told Emily.

"Gilmore's don't have headaches, our head are perfect,"declared Trix.

"Well Lorelai, I remember your wild hair flying around everywhere. I see you've taken care of that,"pointed out Trix.

"Yes, I joined a support group, bought a hairbrush and some hair spray, and now I'm just taking it one day at a time,"joked Lorelai.

"Was that a joke?"queried Trix.

"Yes it was great,"confirmed Lorelai.

"Very good,"chuckled Trix.

"Thank you,"muttered Lorelai.

****

CAR

"Well that was fun!"exclaimed Lorelai.

"For you Mom, but not for Grandma."

"I still can't believe Grandma is making us come to dinner every night of this week, and help out with the decorations for the ball in honor of Trix."

"Plus we have to bring dates, which really sucks,"added Rory.

"Well it sucks for you honey, but I already have a boyfriend,"chuckled Lorelai. "But don't worry Trix will choose a nice boy that she likes for you. Then you'll probably have to take dance lessons together. Then she'll probably make you go out on dates. It will turn out that you'll probably get married together too."

"Mom stop it. That's seriously scary. You were not only being mean to Grandma, but now you're being mean to me,"pouted Rory.

"I'm sorry Rory, but I speak the truth even if it's brutal."

"So that's why you lied that you were related to Modanna to get those concert tickets?"asked Rory smirking.

"Hey that was an extremely pressing thing,"defended Lorelai.

"Hmm…but I wonder who she's going to choose for me?"

"Well, it's going to be someone that you don't know. He's going to be very well mannered, quite the charmer for Trix to even look at him, very handsome, and someone so amazing that you'll probably fall in love with him,"cooed Lorelai.

Rory had a dreamy expression on her face,"I hope,"she whispered.

****

Ok, you probably want to kill me because of the no Troryness in this chapter, but I **PROMISE **that there will be loads in the next chapter. This was another filler chapter. Thank you so much for you patience with me! The next chapter might take a while, but remember there will be Troryness! If you have the time please drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing; it will be greatly appreciated. Till next time! Love ya lots!

Priya


End file.
